Tainted Innocence
by dieselsbabe
Summary: What happened to Riddick before he was caught by Johns? Read and find out. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**Tainted Innocence**

**Chapter 1**

**AN: This story is complete; I'm just putting up one chapter at a time to see what everyone thinks.  I've already started on the sequel.  Hope you enjoy and don't forget to send a review.**

Finally, some time off and I couldn't wait to sit around and do absolutely nothing.  I felt I deserved a break after busting my ass at the office for two straight weeks, day and night, whatever they needed and it was my turn to veg out.  The last relationship I was in ended about three weeks ago and I was far from heart broken. I was finally free of the asshole who, for the moment, will remain nameless.  He was nothing but a curse on me and sometimes I wondered if the two months we were together was something I deserved; all the mental torture he put me through.  It did manage to strengthen my resolve about men and that for the most part they were worthless.  I have yet to meet one I can trust and actually let loose in front of and be me.

It was after midnight when I started watching old movies on the vid-screen, chompin' on popcorn with my feet up; completely enjoying myself when, a short time later, there was a knock at my front door.

I paused the movie and glanced at the clock to check the time, it showed 1:30 a.m. I cautiously stood up, brushing popcorn from my lap and slowly walked to the door.  Not too many people came to visit me and _never_ at this hour.  My clothes weren't that appropriate for guests, little silk shorts and a barely there tank top, and my hair was a mess of curls but trying to figure out who was at my door was the only thing on my mind.

The video monitor next to the door was on and beeping so I hit the receive button and Darren's face popped up on the gel-like screen.  

"Son-of-a-bitch," I muttered as I pulled the door open.  "What the hell do you want?"  I asked, not bothering to hide my annoyance.  Darren was someone I've know for a long time and it seemed like every time he stepped into my life he brought trouble with him.

"A place to stay," he responded quietly, looking to his right.  I put my hands up and shook my head.

"You're NOT staying here."  Darren ignored my remark and reached for something out of my line of sight and stepped through the door with a very big man in tow.  _Here's the trouble_.

I stumbled out of the way and closed the door when they were through, trying to find my voice to tell him no and to leave.  Darren tossed a small duffle bag to the floor and took a look around the room, his hands in his pockets, inspecting the place.

"Don't worry, he's not here anymore," I said, figuring he was wondering where my latest psycho infatuation was.

"I know," he said smiling.  "I heard about you and Ned." That goddamn name, one that every time I heard pissed me off to no end and I had a feeling Darren knew that.

"And what exactly did you hear?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips, the big man forgotten temporarily.  Darren let out a short loud laugh.

"That you just weren't doing it for him anymore."

"Darren…get the FUCK out of my house and take your friend with you!" I yelled.  He looked surprised by my little outburst but he was still smiling.

"Take it easy, Eden.  I'm just messin' with you.  All I heard is that you ended it with him, that's all, I swear."  I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.  It wouldn't have been strange for Ned to make up shit about our relationship because hell, he made up shit about all the relationships he WASN'T having.  Cheating bastard.

My gaze finally settled on Darren's companion.  The man he had with him was tall with broad shoulders, thick muscles, skin a slightly golden color, and he was wearing dark goggles over his eyes.  _Where the hell have I seen this guy before?  _He _should_ look very intimidating just from the mere size of him but the shy stance made me think twice.  His hands were shoved deep in his pockets, his head was down and his gaze somewhere on the floor.  

"Darren, what…" 

"It'll only be for a week until I find him a way out of here," he cut me off; the smile falling from his face as he became serious.

"Darren," I said again, a warning tone in my voice.  "Who is he?"  I noticed Darren's lip twitch slightly and he looked away.  He took a step away from me and I waited patiently for his answer but it was beginning to wear thin as the mystery man's name danced so close to my conscious vision.

"Richard B. Riddick," he finally said, not daring to look me in the eyes.  My heart stopped and without realizing it, I had backed into the wall.

"What?" I asked quietly, barely able to get the word out, hoping like hell he was joking.  Yep, that was definitely him.  I remember seeing reports on him a long time ago.

"Look, he's not gonna hurt you, okay?  I've know him for a long time and I told him once that if he ever busted outta Slam, I would help him, so here we are," he explained, attempting to make it sound light.

The fear was creeping through my body, pulling tight around my lungs and swallowing became difficult as my mind raced with excuses.

"I have to work," I said.

"No you don't, you're on vacation.  I checked."

"I have a few lunch dates with some friends this week that I'm not breaking."

"What friends?"

"I have shopping to do and food to buy."

"Give me a list, I'll get it for you."  _Man, he wasn't letting up and I was running out of excuses_.

"What about money?  I don't have enough to support two of us even if it is for a week."

"I'll pay you."

"Looks like you've thought of damn near everything," I threw out angrily.  It's not that I was really that mad, scratch that, I was furious but I think I was more scared than mad and my defenses were up.  Darren gave me a pleading look and I glanced over at Riddick, noticing he looked nothing like I imagined.  The intensity and dark evil that should have been surrounding him wasn't there, instead, he looked almost as scared as I felt.

"So, what's wrong with him?"  I questioned.

"During his escape, he was hit with a tranquillizer that should have taken him down but as you can see, he's a pretty big guy and they figured the dosage wrong."  My eyes wandered back to Riddick to give him _another_ once over and Darren was right, he was pretty big, and a strange twisting feeling started up low in my stomach as my gaze dragged over his body.  It was a feeling I recognized very well, kind of a warning to the starting of a new relationship that, in my fucked up life, never failed to fail. 

"It was enough to knock him senseless, though, and now he's…well," I tore my attention away from Riddick, shaking off the heated shivers that coursed through my veins as I looked over his heavily muscled arm and focused on the end of Darren's sentence.

"He's what?" I pushed, now curious.

"He's kinda got amnesia.  It's like he's learning things all over again."  I tilted my head to the side thoughtfully, trying to make sense of what he was telling me.

"So he doesn't know how to do shit?" I asked.

"No, he can do shit, he doesn't have a problem taking care of his basic needs; when he's hungry he looks for food, when he's tired he sleeps, when he's horny…" Darren stopped talking and looked over at Riddick thoughtfully.  "Actually, I don't know what he does when he's horny.  He hasn't been around women in a very long time; I don't think he'd _know_ what to do."  He turned his gaze to me and smiled in a way that made me want to knock him out.  "But being around you, he might get to learn something."

"Great.  Thanks a lot," I said sarcastically, even though a fleeting image of Riddick pressing himself between my legs, bringing me to an explosive climax, flooded my mind, making my stomach flip over.

"You could probably use some attention from a man, you know," he continued, still wearing that smug smile.  "I know Ned and he wasn't one to pay to much attention to detail."

"Fuck you," I said with little enthusiasm because I knew he was right.  It's been awhile since I'd actually been able to get off with a man; Ned certainly wasn't one to want to send me over that edge.  He was too selfish.  Even the few others I had been with weren't that exciting.  Let's just say, I've never been turned on by just _looking_ at a guy, like I was when I looked at Riddick.  

"Okay, so it's like I'm the test subject here, right?"  I crossed my arms over my chest more out of covering my now erect nipples instead of showing my defiance.

"No, you're not the test subject, I need to leave him here because you're the only one I trust."  I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, suddenly feeling very tired.

"You know what you're asking me to do, right?  You're asking me to baby sit _Riddick_.  So don't be surprised to come back here to get him and find my throat slit."  Darren made a huffing sound and shook his head.

"He won't hurt you, he probably doesn't even know what _hurt_ means.

"Every man knows what hurt means," I threw out, suddenly annoyed with myself for letting stupid Ned interfere with my life once again.  

Darren sighed deeply before continuing.  "He's gonna remember everything after he snaps out of it; everything you say to him, show him, what you make him feel, so do right by this, you have a chance to show him how good life is supposed to be."  I rolled my eyes on the inside, listening to his little speech.  I probably wasn't the best person to leave Riddick with, feeling the way I'm feeling about men right now.  He was just trying to convince me to do this for him but it wasn't his words that were tipping me to do his bidding, it was Riddick.

Here was this mass murderer, larger than life, standing in my living room looking more lost than anyone I've ever met and my heart went out to him.  There was no way I could say no in spite of what my more reasonable side was saying.

"All right, I'll do it," I relented, my shoulders slumping under the weight of this new responsibility.

"Great," Darren said, a smile lighting his face.  "A few things before I go."  He got down on one knee and unzipped the duffle bag, rifling through the contents.  "His eyes are shined so the lights need to stay dimmed if he's not wearing his goggles."  

"All right," I said, as I watched on, trying to keep my eyes from wandering back to Riddick.  Darren must have found what he was looking for because he smiled and pulled out a small card.  

"Here," he said tossing me the card.  It was a credit chip.  "There's about 500 on it and I'll have more when this is over."  He stood back up and continued with his instructions.  "He's pretty quiet when he moves so watch out for that; he hasn't said a word since he got hit and I don't know when he'll start…oh, and there are plenty of clothes in the bag for him."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah, why don't you gimme that list and I'll pick everything up and bring it by sometime tomorrow."  I nodded and went into the kitchen to make the list; including a lot more food so I could feed what I assumed would be Riddick's appetite.  When I came back into the living room, Riddick was in the same position and Darren was zipping up the bag and tossing it in the corner.

"Thanks," he said as he took the paper from my hand and put it in the pocket of his pants before turning towards Riddick and taking him by the shoulders.  "Riddick, this is Eden and she's gonna take care of you while I'm gone."  I watched as Riddick's gaze shot up from the floor to Darren and then he looked over at me.  He pulled his hands out of his pockets and grabbed the front of Darren's jacket, not to hurt him or anything, more like an attempt to keep Darren from leaving.

_Uh, oh, he's panicking,_ I thought to myself as I saw the look of desperation sweep over his powerful features.  I approached him slowly, keeping my eyes trained on the ground, thinking of him as a wild animal.  If I made eye contact at this point it might appear as a challenge and the outcome would be bad.

When I reached him Darren pulled Riddick's hands off his jacket and spoke to him in a low voice, "It's okay, Riddick.  You're safe with her and I **will** be back."  He turned to me and said, "Thanks, Eden.  I owe you one."

"You bet your ass you do," I said.  Darren released Riddick's hands and headed for the door.  I said goodbye without turning around and Riddick looked over my shoulder and saw that Darren was leaving.  He pushed past me and went after him but by the time he reached the door it was closed and Darren was gone.

Riddick put his hands on the doorframe and leaned his forehead on the door; I swear I heard him whimper and my emotions suddenly twisted up.  I felt this intense sadness in my heart and I wanted to pull him in my arms and hold him but with his size and strength and the emotional turmoil he must be going through, I thought better of it.  And I didn't trust myself.  The last thing I needed was to get too close to him in more than a physical way.  I think that would seriously affect my emotional stability.

"Riddick," his name left my lips in a whisper but he heard me and turned his head slightly to the side.  "I need to take a look at you."  I don't know if he understood me but Darren had been talking to him and it appeared that he might understand _some_ things.

Riddick turned around and leaned wearily back against the closed door, watching me carefully.  I wasn't sure how to gain his trust so I decided slow was the best way.  Let him discover it on his own, let him discover me.


	2. Chapter 2

Tainted Innocence

Chapter 2

Riddick was hurt.  The cut above his eyebrow had stopped bleeding but it looked like it had been bad; his shirt was soaked through with his blood as it had run down his neck.  But there was another injury lower on his side that seemed to still be bleeding.

I pumped up my courage and stepped up to him, taking his hand in mine as slowly as I could manage.  We stayed that way for a second while I let him get used to the feel of my touch, until he understood that I wouldn't hurt him.  When I felt he was ready, I gently pulled him down the hall to the bathroom to get him cleaned up.  

His hand nearly engulfed mine and it was warm and strong but I could feel it shaking; I knew I had to be extremely careful with him or he might snap.

When we got to the bathroom Riddick stopped, pulling my arm taut as I kept going.  I was jerked back around and grabbed the doorframe for balance.  Looking up at him I could see the uncertainty written all over his face and he was nervously biting at his bottom lip.

"It's okay," I said, rubbing my other hand over the back of his after regaining my balance.  He was holding desperately to me and after tugging on him a little, I managed to coax him into the bathroom.  I sat him down on the closed toilet and turned away but Riddick wouldn't let go of my hand.  I smiled down at him and gently pried his fingers away from mine and began rummaging through the medicine cabinet.

I could feel his eyes on me the whole time, watching my hands as I retrieved the things I needed, my body as I leaned over the counter, and it made me nervous; it made me afraid to feel what I was feeling.  I just met him ten minutes ago and I was already imagining all the things I wanted him to do to me.  It wasn't the first time I've ever felt like that but there was something more I couldn't quite put my finger on.

When I had everything I needed, I forced those thoughts from my mind and turned to face him, only seeing that he was visibly shaking and not from the cold.  He was afraid…afraid of me perhaps, afraid of the unknown, which to him was everything.

Riddick looked up at me and there was something in that look that brought out my caring instincts in a fierce way.  I moved between his legs and ran my hands over his head to the back of his neck.  He stiffened for a second, expecting to be hurt or something but then I felt his forehead rest heavily against my stomach and strong arms wrap around my thighs.  It was my turn to freeze but there was nothing threatening about the way he was holding onto me.  He was lost and he needed someone to be there with him and that someone was me.

We stood that way for a few minutes before I felt his hands on the backs of my thighs, sliding up to my ass; a slow exploration of my body and I could hear a change in his breathing.  It came rough and hot against my belly as he breathed in my scent.  He moved his head so he could press his cheek to my bare skin and the scratchy stubble on his cheek sent spikes of raw sensation through my body.  I allowed him to hold me like this, even letting myself feel good about it but it wasn't long before I remembered why I had brought him in here in the first place.

Reluctantly, I pulled away and he let his arms drop down to his sides.  I prepped the needle and thread to sew up his head with shaky hands and set them down on the counter so I could remove his goggles and when I saw the silver shine of his eyes, a definite insistent heat started up between my legs.  As I looked into them the heat became scolding and liquid; I squeezed my thighs together to relieve some of the pressure but it only helped aide the slow thump into a deep hard throb.  I pretended it wasn't there and got started and thankfully Riddick was very still as I stitched him up, not flinching or pulling away at all, which was good because I was shaking in an effort to control my body.  

He did flinch, though, when I took his chin in my hand to turn his head so I could inspect my stitching and I jumped and pulled away; my heart was in my throat and my hand was frozen in place.  I wasn't sure if I should try that again.  Riddick wouldn't look at me, his breathing was short and his fists were clenched, resting on his knees.  I couldn't bring myself to make another try for it so I went for the hem of his shirt instead.  He seemed to be okay with me fixing him up, even me holding him a minute ago…but touching his chin…I didn't understand.  There was no injury there so it has to be something else.  Too close perhaps, too human of an act?  Then what the hell was a hug?  That's probably as close as two people can be besides sex.  I didn't get it.

I leaned over to grab the bottom of his shirt and my tank top dipped enough to give Riddick a little show, which momentarily distracted him, relaxing his breathing, his hands, and I was able to relax a little myself.

"Lift your arms, Riddick," I said as softly as I could.  He took his eyes off my breasts and looked up at me, his brow furrowing.  Maybe he didn't understand everything so I showed him.  "Like this," I said, raising my arms up over my head.  I felt a surge of heat leave his body as he watched, moving his eyes from mine, to my arms, and down over my body.

I don't know why I suddenly had trouble breathing, he was only looking at me, not touching me, but I felt my skin warm under his gaze, my knees becoming shaky.  I should have been terrified of this man but I wasn't.  Maybe it was the vulnerable state he was in or the look of complete innocence on his face that gave me the strength to do what I had to do.

Riddick looked me over once more then raised his arms.  I carefully pulled the shirt away from his injury and up over his head, revealing his impressive build; muscles rippling up his abs to his chest and creeping over his shoulders and down his arms.  I couldn't help but stare.  No man that I have ever been with looked anything like this.

It wasn't muscle over-kill or anything like that; everything was proportionate, everything ran smoothly together, creating this perfect man that sat before me.

Riddick seemed to sense my hesitation or maybe he sensed a whisper of arousal in the air because he looked down at his body then met my eyes again, trying to figure out why I was staring at him.

I mentally kicked myself for visually raping him and got down on my knees to fix the gash in his side.  It was bad but nothing I couldn't fix.  Again, Riddick didn't move or make a sound.  If he was in pain…he wasn't showing it, I was careful anyway.  The blood wasn't a steady flow but it was pretty constant which made stitching a little more difficult and the crimson on my hands and my white tiled floor made me nauseous.  My stomach rolled and lurched as I sewed him up.  By the time I was done the blood had completely drained from my face and my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

The room tilted and I tightly squeezed my eyes shut, fighting off the dizzy spell.  It felt like I was going to fall and my breathing only came out strained and shallow.  A light caress on my cheek stopped everything around me, my stomach settled, the falling sensation ceased, and I was able to open my eyes again.  And what I saw was shocking.

Riddick had his hand on my face and he looked concerned, more than concerned, scared…for me.  He knew, somehow, that I was his caretaker now, and if anything happened to me, then something would happen to him.  His concern for me made me feel funny inside and I didn't understand how his simple touch could make all my pain go away, but it did.

I put my hand over his and pressed my cheek into it, allowing myself to enjoy the feeling he gave me, the feeling of safety.  I wanted him to trust me, to understand that I wasn't a threat to him, that it was okay to touch and to be touched.  As I dragged my fingers across his knuckles, I could feel a roughness that wasn't normal, so I pulled his hand away to look.

Riddick's knuckles were bruised and cut, most likely from fighting his way out of Slam.  I took his other hand and stood up, pulling him up with me.  Standing there had me breathless again; just the size of him amazed me.  I'm not short but he seemed to tower over me, a solid wall of muscle and bone, power and intensity, an animal heat that I never thought could exist in a human being, but the soft almost sweet look on his face confused the hell out of me.

It shouldn't have though.  Riddick had two different minds sharing one body, two completely different lives fighting to be on top; two different memories, one holding all that he's gone through before and the other holding all he's going through now.  This battle would be short lived.  It would only be time before the stronger more dominant one would emerge and I knew which one it would be.

I pulled Riddick to the sink and turned the water on.  After putting some liquid soap in my hands, I smoothed them over his knuckles, gently scrubbing away the dried blood and dirt.  He kept his hands still unless I moved them, his eyes never leaving our entangled fingers.  My heart was pounding the shit out of my ribs as his scent lingered in my nose.  I could smell his blood, sweat, the dirt, and him.  It was warm and fuzzy in my mind but I could taste the darkness lingering near by.   

I finished up and rinsed our hands under the warm water; absently watching the bubbles run down the drain.  Getting the towel to dry him was my next goal but as my eyes were drawn up to him I saw the bloody evidence of his injuries still lingering on his golden skin.

I grabbed a washcloth and soaped it up, ignoring the water that dripped off his fingers onto the floor as he stood there.  _I'll clean it later._

"Turn around," I said, guiding him so his back was to me.  I managed not to hesitate this time as I drank in his wonderfully broad shoulders, the way the muscles moved beneath his skin from his angel wings down along his spine.

I started at the top and moved slowly downwards.  The water from the washcloth ran down his skin in glistening little streams, soaking into his pants at the waist.  I was sure Darren packed more so I wasn't worried.  His back wasn't too bad but the front was smeared with blood from his neck all the way down.

Again, I started at the top, cleaning his neck and moving to his collarbone.  I noticed he had a light sprinkling of hair on his chest that continued all the way down, dipping under his pants, right to his…STOP!!  I scolded myself and forced my eyes elsewhere.  _The man has been through hell and he certainly doesn't need you lusting after him_.

I hurried through the rest and stepped back to inspect the work.  Not bad considering I don't stitch people up very often.  I've only had to fix Darren up a couple times.  I thought about getting him in the shower for a more thorough scrub down but I figured it was too late to walk him through that, let alone actually get in there and show him…not that it wasn't a pleasant thought.

"What am I forgetting?" I asked out loud while I looked over his entire body, finally focusing on his pants…his pants!  Clean pants, right.  "Stay here," I said, putting my hand up.  He looked at my hand as I began backing out of the bathroom, confused, and he started to take a step toward me.  "No, stay here," I said again a little more firmly and he stopped and remained where he was.  I ran to get the duffle bag from the living room and when I got back to the bathroom I saw Riddick pulling at the front of his pants, at his crotch, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

I stared at him for a second before it finally hit me.  _He's gotta pee._  I dropped the bag and moved closer to him.  _How the hell do I explain this?_ I decided a lot of pointing would probably do it.

I showed him how to use the toilet, wash his hands, and then I pulled a pair of clean pants out of the duffle bag and did my best to explain that.  Riddick watched on, followed my motions, and even nodded a little.  He didn't look confused so I stepped into the hall so he could have some privacy.

It was a couple minutes before I heard the toilet flush; the water in the sink came on and a few seconds later there was a thump and then another as he took off his boots and dropped them on the floor.

There was at least a full minute before he emerged, allowing my thoughts to run rampant again.  All the fear, excitement, and wonderment I was feeling earlier was coming back, flashing through my head, not to mention my body, leaving me trembling and hot.

Riddick was a wanted man, smart, strong, and sexy as hell, and I had the feeling he wouldn't be wanted by just the authorities; any woman who laid their eyes on him would probably want a piece of him…me included.  And here he was, in _my_ house, the only thing separating me from this dark, amazing creature was a door.  One he could most likely kick through if he wanted to.

_What am I going to do?  _I pressed the heel of my hands to my eyes as a very sharp image of his full expressive lips came to mind.  All I could really do was just go along with it; let whatever happens, happen.

I took a deep breath and let my hands drop to my sides before opening my eyes.  Riddick was standing right in front of me

"Holy shit!" I screamed out and jumped back, hitting the wall.  My hand went over my heart and I gasped for air.  Darren certainly wasn't kidding when he said Riddick was quiet.  I started to laugh a little with the ability to breathe again but my heart was still racing as I looked up at him.  Riddick tilted his head to the side and fixed me with his silver gaze.

I reached up and put my hand on his bare chest, not sure why, and the laughter in my throat was cut short.  His skin was soft and warm, hard muscle beneath moved under my hand as he breathed.  I dragged it over to his heart, feeling its slow and steady beat, unlike mine.  I couldn't take my eyes off the way his skin glowed in the dim light, how the light shade of my skin was such a contrast to his darker more exotic color.

Riddick closed his eyes and wavered a bit, almost falling asleep on his feet.  I got myself together and let my hand fall away from him.

"Come on," I said as I turned away from him. "Let's get you to bed."  I walked to my room with Riddick right behind me.  My hand still tingled from the feel of his skin so I shook it, trying to get rid of the hot tingling sensation but it didn't work.

I climbed in on my side of the bed, pulling back the covers on the other side and patting the mattress.  "Climb in," I coaxed.  Riddick wearily walked to the bed and crawled in, lying on his stomach, out cold the moment his head hit the pillow.  I stayed propped up on my elbow for a minute just looking at him, his face relaxed and very peaceful; completely void of all the expressions I had seen earlier.

After a few minutes, I pulled the covers over him and settled down on my side, still watching him; forcing my eyes to stay open but it wasn't long before I joined him in slumber.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Tainted Innocence**

**Chapter 3**

Riddick was restless tonight…not sure if restless is the right word.  He tossed and turned almost violently but it wasn't really that that had woken me up.  A deep rumbling growl yanked me out of sleep so fast that when my eyes opened I was already sitting up in my bed, scanning the room for the animal I swear had gotten in.

Movement to my right drew my attention and I looked over at Riddick who, although was still asleep, was fighting his nightmares as if they were right there.  That deep growl disrupted the air around me again, vibrating my insides and I realized it was coming from Riddick.  If he could make a sound like that, I couldn't help but wonder what he sounded like when he talked.

He must have been having one hell of a nightmare; his muscles were tense and flexing, the grip he had on the sheets was so tight that the veins in his forearms became prominent, and he was soaked in sweat.

I calmed myself down as fast as I could because there would be no way to calm him down if I was panicked.  Staying on my side of the bed in case he lashed out, I reached for him and put my hand on his arm right at the curve of his bicep near the inside of his elbow.  The thick muscle jumped beneath my fingers and then settled, but not quite; I could still feel a slight quiver as I ran my hand down his arm to his fist, which was still holding tightly to the sheet.  I covered it with mine and squeezed.  His death-like grip eased and I was able to slip my hand underneath his to hold it, hoping he wouldn't break my fingers.

As his breathing slowed, I forced myself to move closer as a sudden want to comfort him overcame my fear.  I slipped my right hand under his neck and moved the hand I was holding onto his stomach, then reached for his shoulder.  With less effort than I was expecting, I pulled on him and he easily rolled into my arms, his body becoming slack against mine.

Without really thinking about it, I started lightly kissing him on the forehead as my hand stroked his back, attempting to soothe him, take away all the pain.  He can feel safe with me because he is safe with me.  I knew then that I would protect him with everything I had…no one would find him and no one would hurt him.  Not on my watch.

Riddick warmed quickly to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, snuggling closer to my neck.  I could feel his lips graze my skin and did my best to remain neutral…but who am I kidding, it wasn't possible.  It felt so good to be like this, share my bed, hold someone in my arms.  I have to admit the men I have had in my bed certainly wouldn't be lying in my arms.  That was by my choice.  I just didn't feel enough for them to want to hold them like this.

But with Riddick it came naturally, the want, the need, and I welcomed it; closed my eyes and relaxed into the feel of his arms around me, his warm breath on my neck, his soft skin under my hands.  God, I could stay like this forever, it was so comfortable, so calm; no menace or hate filled his tired muscles.

I could tell when he was back to sleep because his breathing became almost hypnotic to me but I was far from sleep.  This was something I wanted to enjoy.

I ran my hand over his arm, tracing the deep contours of muscle with my fingers then moved back up to his shoulder.  When I got to his neck he squeezed me and draped a leg over mine, nestling his knee right between my thighs…and I was on fire.  _Calm down, calm down_.  I had to repeat it over and over until the blood in my veins cooled a little bit.  This was going to be a long night if I kept this up.

And it proved to be a very long night but it was relaxing.  My mind was far away from my life; I didn't think about work and the boring routine I had slipped into, the endless nights alone, not very many friends to hang out with, and no interests, and no Ned.  The weight of Riddick's arm across my waist is what I was thinking about, the heat between my legs every time he shifted and rubbed against me.  It allowed me to get away from reality, be someone different, do something different, forget all the shit I had gone through and just enjoy the moment.  I might not get another chance.

Ned managed to ruin any kind of excitement in out relationship the first time he referred to me as a fairly decent fuck.  I was seriously offended; I always thought I was better than 'fairly decent'.  But…I kind of felt like I was stuck, I couldn't break free of him and to this day I have no idea why.  Things were pretty hot in the beginning and it blinded me to what he was really like, what he really did when he went out, and what he told his friends about me.  

Something Ned never knew about me was how much I liked the little things in life.  A simple caress, a sweet smile, a kind word but that was way beyond what he was capable of.  After a while our sexual encounters amounted to 'suck 'em and fuck 'em' kind of deals.  From that point on I never got any satisfaction from him in bed.  I didn't even get off by myself because his face would pop up in my mind and it would ruin the whole damn thing.

The tiny yet satisfying waves of stimulation I was experiencing with the feel of Riddick's body pressed so close to mine was something I haven't felt in ages and it was soooo good.  I could feel my body climbing that steep, rough pleasure mountain, nearing the peak with every slight movement of my hips.  But I couldn't reach the top.  I guess it had been too long since I've made it that high that I couldn't get any farther on my own.  Fear was also keeping my release at bay.  The man in my arms was still a wanted criminal and that's not what I really wanted to get deeply involved in…right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Tainted Innocence**

**Chapter 4**

When I woke up I was on my back, looking up at the ceiling.  It wasn't too early but it was still fairly dark outside.  I looked to my right and there was Riddick, awake and watching me.  All I could really see were his eyes, the blue and purple shimmering light, sweeping over my face.

I propped up on my elbow, my heart thundering in my ears at the sight of his cold gaze and reached out for him, taking his chin in my hand.  He didn't flinch like he had before and actually allowed me to turn his head so I could have a look at his stitches.  They looked good.  No swelling and no sign of infection.

Moving my hand to his shoulder, I pushed, making him roll onto his back so I could check his side.  I slid down the bed so I could have a closer look in the dim light, running my hands over the skin around the stitches and he jumped.

"Sorry," I whispered.  Still tender but looking okay.  "All right then, since we're awake, we might as well get up."  I pulled myself out of bed and came around to his side.  He was starting to sit up but I could see he was straining.  His eyes were shut tight, brow furrowed, hand pressed to his side just below his injury.  I figured every muscle in his body had to be aching and sore so I took his hand and helped him to his feet.

His breathing was jagged and hard from the effort so I gave him a minute to adjust.  He took his hand out of mine and draped his arm around my shoulder, now ready to move…but I wasn't.  It surprised me when I felt his arm go around me, so much that I couldn't move.  His arms were so big, he was tall, his body nothing but solid muscle, and it felt good, felt safe to be that close to him, nearly wrapped up in him; for a second I couldn't get my legs to cooperate and move… maybe I didn't want to.

I managed to regain some of my control and slowly walked him to the bathroom.  A shower would do him some good; help chase away the stiffness in his body.  I turned the water on, waiting until it was the right temperature, and then searched through his duffle bag.  Darren had packed all the personal items he would need so I set them out, showed him what to do and let him have at it.  If he had any problems, I'm sure I'd know about it.

Breakfast was almost finished when I heard the water shut off so I felt okay about leaving him alone if he could figure that out.  I was through cooking and was setting it all on the table when he walked into the kitchen.  I glanced up and took in his fresh clean appearance; he did pretty good too.  He came in all clean, dried and dressed in a black tee shirt, black pants and as he got closer to me I could smell just how clean he was.  He was proving to be a fast learner.

It took a lot longer to regain my composure than I would have liked as he stood next to me; his presence had my heart racing, flushing my cheeks and making my legs tremble.  There was nothing to fear and what little I had been feeling from last night, was dissipating fast.

I sat him down and gave him his food, which he started on immediately when he realized what it was.  I leaned against the counter and watched in amusement.  Probably the first decent meal he's had in years.  Slam didn't sound like the kind of place that prided themselves on the food they served…if they served any at all.

When he was halfway through I walked over to him and put my hand on the top of his head. "I'm gonna go shower," I said, running my hand over his head and resting it on the back of his neck.  Riddick paused when I touched him, not moving but quickly glancing at me with only his eyes.  "Enjoy."  I released his neck after a gentle squeeze and headed for the bathroom.

My ribs hurt from all the rigorous pounding from my heart and my legs threatened to give with every step.  What the hell was wrong with me?  This isn't how I normally act, especially with a man but this was no ordinary man.  This was Richard B. Riddick…murderer, a man who was well known throughout the entire Universe…and feared.  Maybe it was some sick perversion I had…some dark fantasy about being at the beck and call of a convicted killer, a beautiful one at that, and the thought made me shiver.

I took my shower, a cold one, and returned to the kitchen, to Riddick, to the same heated feeling growing in the pit of my stomach, to the shaky nervousness in my whole body; needless to say, the cold shower…didn't work.

He was through with breakfast, leaning back in his chair with his hands resting on his full belly and I had to smile.  He looked so satisfied, so relaxed compared to yesterday and when he looked over at me there was a sureness in his eyes, a trusting calm that I thought I'd never see.

His interest in me when I walked through the door was extremely apparent.  I could feel his eyes on me as I moved throughout the kitchen, carefully observing my actions while managing to appear impassive.

When I reached his side, I grabbed his empty glass and turned to get his plate, unknowingly putting some distance between us, which I guess he didn't like because with a speed I've never seen in any human being, his hand shot out and grabbed the knot in the belt of my robe and held me where I was.

It was like time had stopped, my breathing included and he was unnaturally still.  When I was able to look down at him, I saw that his gaze was trained intently on the opening of my robe at the top where my skin was visible to him.

It suddenly hit me that I was completely naked under this robe and if he wanted, he could rip it easily from my body and do whatever he pleased with me and there was nothing I could do about it.

I forced myself to inhale slowly but exhaling was a different story.  His hand moved from the belt up to my skin, lightly caressing my exposed flesh with his fingers.  The glass in my hand felt heavy and the ridges in the sides dug into my palm as I squeezed it.

Riddick pulled my robe open further, not enough to see everything but what he saw was enough to bring his breathing to an audible pitch.  His fingers continued to explore the valley between my breasts, inching their way slowly to the side, dipping under the thick cotton.  He stopped then, finally looking up at me, almost asking permission but I couldn't grant it, couldn't move, couldn't let go of the breath I was holding.

He kept his eyes on mine as he traced the underside of my breast with the backs of his fingers; pushing gently at it, testing its weight.  His other hand came to my hip and pulled me a little closer while he turned his other over so my breast was cupped in his large hand.  Riddick stopped again, letting these new sensations sink into his mind, perhaps helping him remember something.  Maybe a woman he had once touched, made love to, or more likely with Riddick's reputation…fucked.

Right now, at this moment, it seemed as if I was the first woman he's _ever_ touched.  In his state of mind, that wasn't too far from the truth.  I was, in a sense, his first and as much as I should have turned him away, removed his hand…I didn't.  I wanted to feel this.

And like all good feelings…they had to end sometime. There was a knock at my door and it made me jump, Riddick as well.  He removed his hand from inside my robe and put it on my hip, glancing toward the kitchen door. 

Air was finally able to fill my lungs and I breathed it in greedily until the dizziness passed.  I put my hands over Riddick's and looked down at him.  He met my eyes for a second before letting his hands slid out from under mine and dropping back to his lap.

The knock sounded again, a little more insistent this time, and I went to answer it.  It was Darren.  I pulled open the door and moved so he could step through with an armful of bags.  He didn't say anything as he walked quickly to the kitchen and I slowly followed.  I could hear him putting things away and when I entered, he nearly ran into me.

"Sorry," he said as he passed me but then he stopped and looked at me again.  "Did I interrupt something?" he asked suspiciously, coming closer to have a better look.

"No, you didn't," I lied, trying to hold his gaze.

"You sure, cuz you're all flushed."

"I'm SURE," I insisted strongly, moving past him to finish putting the food away.

"You didn't break him, did you?" he asked as he went back to unpacking the bags.  I slammed a can onto to the counter and tuned back to face him, knowing my cheeks were turning red.

"I didn't BREAK him," I said in a low hard tone.  Darren's eyes went from mine to Riddick, who was now standing.

"Okay," he said lightly, putting his hands up in front of him.  "Don't get all freaked out."  Riddick walked over and stood next to me; shoulder-to-shoulder and Darren's eyes narrowed slightly.  "But I can tell he's taken a liking to you."

I folded my arms over my chest and looked Darren in the eyes.  "Now…how can you tell that?"  I questioned seriously.  Darren grunted and shook his head.

"It's pretty obvious," he replied, waving his hand over both of us.  "And I'm sure you can tell too.  Riddick isn't the type to stand so close to _anyone_."  I didn't say anything, just rolled my eyes at him.  He was right, though.  I could tell Riddick was comfortable with the close contact he was making and Heaven help me…so was I.

Just for Darren's smart-ass remarks, I let him put all the stuff away and funny enough, he didn't complain.  Riddick and I were in the same spot when he was finished…actually, Riddick had moved in closer so not only were we shoulder-to-shoulder now, but hip to hip, foot to foot.

My mind was all fogged up and when Darren snapped his fingers in my face, it only cleared it a little.  "Hey, space cadet," he said, all but laughing.  I gave my head a shake and focused on his face.

"Yeah?"

"I got a few contacts I'm meeting tonight and a few friends tomorrow so I'll stop by the day after and check up on you."

"All right," I said, slightly distracted by Riddick.

"Oh, and I want this man in one piece when you're through with him, okay?"  I glared at him in a way that actually made the arrogant smile drop right off his face.  He took a few steps to the door before continuing.  "By the way, he's worth twice as much alive."

"What?" I asked, the fog completely clearing from my head.

"Yeah, there's a bounty on his head now," he said as he left the room and headed for the front door.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," I yelled, running after him, the right side of my body noticeably cold now that I was away from Riddick's heat.  "There's a bounty on his head already?"  I asked, catching up to Darren in the living room.  He stopped and turned around.

"I heard it on my way over here but don't worry; they think he's long gone.  That's why I'm taking it slow; let the trail get cold before we really ship him out."

_Shit, a bounty.  That could only bring on more trouble._

"Darren, I don't like this," I said worriedly.

"Come on, Eden.  A few more days, that's all.  If anything happens I guarantee Riddick will take care of you."

"He can hardly take care of himself," I interjected, pointing back to the kitchen door.

"Look," he started to say but looked to the floor.  He seemed mesmerized by something on the carpet for a second before bringing his eyes back up to mine.  "Survival is an instinct; he hasn't lost that.  You'll be okay…I promise."  I ran my hand over my eyes and to the back of my neck, sighing loudly.  I was far from convinced but what the hell could I do about it now?

"Fine.  I'll see you in a couple days."  I couldn't look at him anymore.  Too much was now running through my head.  He stayed where he was for a minute before leaving.  Everybody would be on the look out for Riddick now, especially mercs and bounty hunters.  I had no idea what to do if someone came knocking.

I turned back to the kitchen to check on Riddick and ran right into him.  He was standing a few feet behind me, as still and as quiet as could be.  I jumped but didn't scream out this time.

"You've got to stop doing that," I said but laughed when he cocked and eyebrow at me.  "Okay, you're forgiven."

***********************************

The rest of the day was spent with me catching up on some housework and Riddick following me everywhere.  He watched in curiosity as I folded clothes, occasionally grabbing them out of my hands for a closer inspection.  Mainly my bras and panties.  It was my turn to watch now as he carefully looked over the items he took from me, running his fingers over the smooth silk or the rough lace, licking his lips and sighing deeply before handing them back to me.

This went on all day and for once, housework was enjoyable.  It wasn't until after we ate dinner that things seemed to change.

Riddick went to the balcony window as the sun was setting, the light changing his skin to a deep orange red that faded and deepened as the sun disappeared.  His head moved from left to right and back again, scanning the ground and street below.

I sat on the couch to observe this strange act, the intense way he looked beyond the glass, yet the relaxed manner in which he carefully watched the ever-deepening shadows.  His arms hung down at his sides, hands opened, not fisted; his shoulders relaxed but ready…ready for something, but what?

His goggles were hanging from his thigh pocket, allowing his night vision to do its job.  Occasionally, he would stop scanning as if he saw something and he wouldn't move for a long time.  My guess was that he was looking out for those who might come for him.  Nighttime tended to draw everyone out; criminals, bounty hunters, even ghouls and ghosts.  The darkness gave free reign for evil of all sorts, they flourished in the black shadows, awaiting their prey and Riddick was no different.

He was so still by the window that as the room became as dark as the outside world, I couldn't see him at all.  Couldn't even make out the faintest outline of him.  He blended right into the night, becoming completely invisible.  I finally understood what people out there feared in him.  It was unreal how a man like him could move the way he does, disappear when he wants to.  I imagined his other senses were higher than everyone else's.

And I proved myself right when I yawned quietly in the dark room, not making any sound at all, and Riddick turned to look at me.  I only knew he did because a quick flash of silver swept over me.

Okay that kind of freaked me out and I decided it was definitely time for bed.  If Riddick wanted to stay at the window all night, it was his business.

As I stood up my shoulder bumped into something hard and when I was fully standing I could feel something around me.  I actually froze, couldn't move a muscle.  My heart even seemed to stop.  There's no way he could move that fast and not make a sound, no way.  My senses knew it was Riddick but my brain had a hard time connecting it.  He was everywhere, his heat; his scent swirled around me in an invisible haze, making me feel strange.

I didn't look up at him because the shine of his eyes still made me nervous; they were almost like a cat's eyes when they caught the light just right, a big cat, watching and hunting his prey.  Those eyes were what firmly reminded me of who this really was and I didn't want to be reminded.

Riddick stepped up even closer until his body was touching mine, all hard muscle lightly pressing against me.  One of his hands went to my hair, running his fingers through the curly strands before moving to the back of my neck, squeezing gently as I had done to him that morning.  I felt my body relax from the heat of his hand and the light massage he was continuing with.  My head fell back and I closed my eyes, allowing him to work out my tense muscles, not realizing he was moving in closer.

It wasn't until his soft lips brushed my skin right under my jaw that I knew and I jumped but he was faster.  His other hand grabbed my shoulder to keep me still while he moved those warm lips to my ear.  I could hear him breathing hard, felt it rushing over my skin and I couldn't hold back the whimper that pushed its way forth.

_Like an animal…goes for the jugular._

I couldn't get that thought out of my head, waiting tensely for the moment he decided to bite, but he never did.  His lips continued their path down to the curve of my neck, slipping his fingers under the collar of my shirt to pull it out of his way as he moved over my shoulder.

This was too much sensation for me to handle.  My body was over heating and he hadn't even really done anything to me…yet.  I wanted so much to taste him, feel him all over, anything to satisfy the growing hunger in my veins.  I reached up and placed my hand on his chest and he froze, waiting to see what I would do next or maybe he was surprised by my response to him.  His grip on my shoulder increased as I slid my hand up to his neck and around to the back.

Riddick pulled away suddenly, just as I was getting comfortable with his touch and he stumbled back.  My eyes had since adjusted to the dark and I could barely make out the strange look that invaded his features.  It looked almost like surprise but there was something else, a hunger…dark and dangerous and he continued to back away from me.  Something inside him wanted out and he was fighting it with everything he had as he put more distance between us.

I could see him heading for the hall, going past the kitchen and down to the bedroom. _What the hell was that all about? _ I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed and more than a little afraid.  No one has ever looked at me like that; it was lustful and intense like he was going to take me in any way that he wanted.  But the new emotions he was experiencing kept the beast at bay and for that I was grateful.  There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted him but I wasn't sure I could handle what the beast had in store for me.  At least not yet, anyway.

I made a firm decision that I would _forget_ that this was Richard B. Riddick and start seeing him as someone good; a wonderful, beautiful man that was here with _me_.  No more shock when he made a move on me and no more being afraid to make a move on him.

With this new frame of mind I was in I wasn't afraid anymore.  I headed back to the bedroom feeling stronger than I ever have before.  This was my house, my life, and this situation was thrown at me, hardly given a choice in the matter, so hell, I was going to get something out of the deal if it killed me.

Riddick was already in bed, hands behind his head, ankles crossed, looking at the ceiling.  When I came through the door his eyes immediately settled on me, the same hunger shimmering in them but this time it was restrained, he was more in control.  I changed my clothes without showing him everything, choosing black cotton shorts and a white tee shirt.  I glanced over at him scanning his body with my own lustful gaze.  He was shirtless, lying back against the pillows, muscles flexed, eyes glowing, and I licked my lips, deciding to make my first move.

I climbed onto the bed on my hands and knees as Riddick turned his head to watch; I got right up to him and pressed my lips to his cheek.  Instant fire raced across my skin all the way to my toes, smoldering even hotter right between my legs.  My lips began to tingle as the stubble on his cheek scratched at them and my nipples became painfully erect.  The muscles in Riddick's jaw tightened and he growled so low in his chest that I only felt it as I pressed by breasts to his side.

This must have been quite a different feeling for him.  He knew what it felt like to have his lips against human flesh but to actually feel someone else's lips…the sensation was similar but I knew from experience that it tackled you from a completely different side.  The want to pleasure someone else rather than receive pleasure was sometimes a more powerful urge, one that brings upon more intense sensations.  It's what drives people to want to be together, to want to taste and feel the other person.

"Goodnight," I said, pulling away from him before I could take it any further.  I settled down next to him and Riddick rolled onto his side and reached out to me with one hand, running his thumb over my bottom lip, looking at me in a way that told me I was right.  He felt something he didn't feel before and it came from a simple kiss, a very intimate act yet still so simple.

He continued tracing my lip until his eyes began to close.  His hand dropped to the bed as sleep took him, his breathing slow and deep.

I felt safe.  Whatever Riddick had been looking for at the balcony window never came and I wasn't afraid if it did.  Riddick made me feel extremely protected, cared for, loved?…and I fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Tainted Innocence**

**Chapter 5**

Sleep didn't last long…for either of us.  It wasn't nightmares that kept Riddick tossing and turning tonight.  It was something else and I was feeling it too.  There was a lot of sexual energy in the air, hanging heavy and humid all around us.

My body tingled and warmed every time he bumped into me and the scent of him in the rising heat made me light headed.  By three in the morning we were both on our backs, staring up at the ceiling…wide-awake.

My mind was filling with all the possible ways we could burn off this energy including a little in and out action.  That thought made me laugh and the sound of it made Riddick prop up on his elbow and look at me.  I turned my head to him and put my hand on his cheek.

"I can't sleep, can you?"  Riddick just stared at me, pressing his cheek into my palm.  "How 'bout we get up and do something."  I had an idea as I pulled myself out of bed.  I walked across the room and picked up Riddick's shoes and tossed them to him.  He took them and started to put them on, glancing at me frequently, his brow furrowed.

I went to the closet and searched for my oversized black hoody that I absolutely loved and threw that to him as well.  "I figure a run might do us some good," I said as I found clothes for me.  We dressed in silence and when we were through Riddick followed me to the front door.  A run was risky but it was dark and I was feeling a little adventurous.  Plus, the adrenaline rush might help us burn off the excess energy.  I turned to face him and reached up to his shoulders and pulled the hood over his head

"Guess we're ready," I said as I opened the door.  The night air was warm and the sweet scent of lilac filled my nose.  I stood on the landing and breathed it in, closing my eyes and enjoying it.  Riddick stood behind me and waited patiently.  When I was through I headed down the stairs and heard Riddick follow.

He was on my left when we got to the street and we started jogging, slow at first until our muscles adjusted to the strain and then we went faster.  I let Riddick set the pace but he let me lead and we ran through the dark neighborhood, not a soul was out, not a soul was awake.  My lungs were on fire and my thighs and calves were burning but I pushed on.  Riddick on the other hand had hardly broken a sweat.  His breathing was even, his long powerful strides sure, and he just seemed to really like the fact that he was outside.  Running but not running from anyone…free for once in his life.

Everything seemed perfect and I let my mind go and just ran wherever I felt.  There was an intersection up ahead and I decided we would go right so I veered that direction but Riddick grabbed my shoulder and stopped me.  I looked back at him as he swiftly pulled the hood off his head, his eyes trained on something down the street, and I turned back to have a look for myself but it was too dark for me, I couldn't see anything.

Riddick's hand remained on my shoulder as he sniffed the air; searching for something only he could smell and I watched in curiosity for a few seconds until he stopped.  A low growl pierced the dark night and my breath caught painfully in my throat but I quickly realized that it was Riddick who had made the sound.  He reached across me and put his hand on my waist, guiding me behind him, keeping his hand where it was so I wouldn't try to move.

I grabbed his arm with one hand and a fistful of his sweatshirt near his side with my other and moved in close to him.  I could feel it now, the danger that lurked in the deep shadows beyond my vision.  There was something down that street, what it was I didn't know, but I did know that Riddick didn't like it.  I remained so close to him that I could feel his muscles tense up, heard his breathing, which was so quiet and so calm I couldn't believe it.  Mine was short and raspy and only got worse as the thought of death filled my mind.  How could anybody control their breathing like that?  

What a strange moment for tears to spring up in my eyes but as scared as I was feeling, I couldn't stop them.  Riddick didn't hesitate when he sensed danger to put himself in front of me and I couldn't explain the onslaught of emotion that was tearing through me.  He was protecting me from whatever it was that he saw or sensed; using his body to shield me and I felt touched.  Darren was right again.  If there is danger out there Riddick would make sure I was safe.  Was it that he cared?  Or was it some kind of instinct to protect someone weaker than him?   Whatever the reason, it only proved to me just how human Riddick really was.  Whether he's like this for real didn't matter, I knew that he did have a soul and it did exist, somewhere deep down inside him.

Riddick's grip on my waist tightened as he nudged me back.  I took careful steps, watching the path behind me so I wouldn't fall and guided him slowly back around the corner.  After a few feet Riddick turned to me and without having to tell me, we both ran back the way we came, taking the shortest route back to my apartment and we didn't stop until we were through the door and it was securely locked.  I pressed my forehead to the door, breathing loud and hard, feeling hot tears running down my face.

Yeah, taking a little run in the middle of the night won't be a problem.  So fucking stupid.  I have to admit though, it did manage to crush that excess energy problem I was experiencing before but the adrenaline rush zapped all my energy, leaving me feeling weak and emotional.

Wiping the tears away with my hands, I turned around and took a deep breath; building myself back up again and there was Riddick, standing right in front of me.  His eyes glowed cold and bright but there was something flitting across his features that drew his beautiful mouth into a frown.  A worried expression that totally clashed with his seemingly soulless eyes.  He reached out for me, sweeping his fingers over my cheeks, wiping away my tears with his thumbs; curious about what caused the wetness in my eyes and the carefully constructed wall that I had always thought was there…broke

I bit my lower lip to try and hold back but it was too much.  More tears appeared in my eyes, slipping down my cheeks and over Riddick's thumbs.  It was a release I didn't know I needed until the tears were running freely.  Everything that I had been holding back was coming out now.  The worthless feeling Ned had left me with, the worry that I would be stuck in bad relationship hell the rest of my life, the thought of never feeling actual love from a man, and just being alone. 

Without thinking or caring, I wrapped my arms around Riddick's waist and buried my face in his neck and cried.  I wasn't overly surprised when I felt his arms go around me but it was definitely a huge relief.  He held me in his strong embrace making me feel instantly safe and calm but I continued crying.  I'm not sure why.  Maybe it's because everything I've always needed to feel in my life was right here in this man

My whole life has been empty; something's always been missing even when I wasn't alone.  I guess I never realized just how _empty_ it was until now.  Wrapped up in Riddick, he made me feel full, a warm ache inside my chest that chased away the cold feeling I always had inside.

His body was almost hot against mine, his hands roamed over my back; through my hair almost hesitantly as he found a new emotion, curious, exploring it but there was nothing sexual about it.  It was all innocent, loving, comforting and I lost myself in it.  He didn't pull away first, it was me.  I needed to see his face, to see what expression he wore.  And I wasn't disappointed.  It looked as if he understood what I was going through, that I needed to let it out.  For a split second the shine of his eyes couldn't hide the depths behind it.  The warmth found a way out and I was able to see what lay beyond; the real man behind this killer façade, the man who could tap into anyone's feelings and somehow connect it with something he held deep inside himself.

Ned could never show anything real in his eyes.  As clear and as bright as his blue eyes were, I could never see into his soul, maybe that's because he didn't have one.  He would look me straight in the eyes and lie to me and I wouldn't know the difference, I couldn't see anything in them that told me otherwise.  That should have been my first sign.  But here was Riddick, surgically altered eyes that effectively hid his true feelings and thoughts and I was able to catch a glimpse of real humanity.  I was shocked at how it affected me emotionally, I guess it was the first time I've ever seen anything like it before.  Now that's really sad.  It only means that all the guys I went out with had no real feelings about me or anything else in their lives.

"Thanks," I whispered hoarsely.  Not only was I thanking him for showing me his true self but for caring enough to hold me when I really needed it, for protecting me, and for not pushing me away.  The strong arms that were around my body slipped away in a slow lingering caress. Riddick's twinkling eyes moved over my face before he backed away and walked over to the balcony window; standing guard over my place until the sun came up.

The golden light spilled across the land, spreading like warm melted butter, seeping into every crevice of rock and man made structure until no shadow remained.  As the world came to life, Riddick slipped his goggles over his eyes and continued to watch.  I, on the other hand, was tired and was now going to bed.  I think I was out before I even got settled.  But that didn't last long.  I didn't stay comfortable and I shifted around in bed until the sheets were all messed up.

I got up a few hours later, seeing everything in a weird haze.  A heavy thick haze because I barely remember using the bathroom and seeing Riddick, still by the window.  I needed more sleep and ended up climbing back into bed, pulling the sheets half-assed over my body.  My dreams were different this time.  Not nightmares.  They were filled with Riddick.  He was in bed with me, running his hands over my heated skin, clamping down on my neck with his luscious lips and sucking gently until I could feel that familiar throb between my legs.  I shifted to the side so I could feel more of his body against mine, reaching out for anything to hold onto.  I think I got his thigh and I squeezed as he broke the suction on my neck and moved over me, straddling one leg and pressing himself to me.  My eyes were closed in my dream so I was going off only sensation and it was enough to bring a sexually dead person to orgasmic relief.

I felt his mouth on the other side of my neck, not sucking this time, just dragging his lips over my skin down to my collarbone, flicking his tongue over to the center of my chest.  I arched up to him and forced my leg out from between his so he was now directly between mine.  He kept his lower half away from me until I hooked my heels behind his legs and forced him closer.  The shock of the steel hardness of him against my sensitive flesh tore me from my sleep in a panting, forcefully silent groan.  I was shaking all over from the nearness of my orgasm that I could feel it ticking away between my legs.  If I reached between them now I could probably finish it off.  I didn't…still afraid to feel what I would feel.

I reached up to my neck and absently rubbed it, feeling the dampness on my skin, assuming it was sweat.  My thoughts returned to my dream and I stayed in bed for a while after.  It felt so real, the weight of him on me, the feel of his lips, his hands all over my body.  Seems like Riddick has awakened something in me that has long since been dormant.  I was kind of afraid to pursue this new sensation because the only man available was Riddick and I couldn't do that to him…could I?


	6. Chapter 6

**Tainted Innocence**

**Chapter 6**

My muscles ached by the time I finally dragged my ass out of bed.  I stood to stretch and glanced over at the window, it seemed kind of dark for what was supposed to be the afternoon so I stumbled over and pulled the curtains aside.  Dark thunderclouds filled the sky putting a gray haze over the land.  It looked like it was going to be a big storm; you could feel the electricity in the air, the thick smell of ozone and the soon to be coming rain filled my nose.

I wandered down the hall and peeked into the living room to see where Riddick was and to my surprise, well actually no surprise there, he was still by the window.  What the hell time was it anyway?  Sometime after four.  Man, that guy had patience.  Without disturbing him, even though I knew I already did, I headed back down the hall to the bathroom and started the water in the tub adding some lavender bubble bath.

I stripped out of my clothes and caught my naked reflection in the mirror and stopped to take a closer look.  There was something different about me, something physical, my eyes maybe but I just couldn't tell.  My neck was slightly red on one side and my mind went back to my dream but I quickly dismissed it for maybe scratching it in my sleep.  It was kind of scary to look at myself and see someone completely different, but still feel the same.  I looked to the door and sighed.

_What the hell was he doing to me?_

When the tub was full I turned off the water and climbed in, slipping beneath the scented bubbles and into the almost too hot water.  I groaned in relief as my muscles contracted painfully before relaxing.  I closed my eyes and breathed in the wonderful smell of lavender, sinking deeper into the water.  This was the first time I've felt relaxed since Riddick and I ran through that door this morning.  And he hadn't moved from the window since.  I wished he could tell me what it was he had seen but I wasn't too sure I wanted to know.

I pushed back the glass of the shower to let the steam out and draped my arm over the edge, watching how the water gathered at my fingertips in glittering droplets before falling silently to the tile below.

My eyes fell closed again and the only sound was my breathing, slow and steady, and the occasional drip as the water from my fingers created a pool on the floor.  I don't know how long it had been but a soft creak brought me back out of whatever daze I had slipped into, drawing my attention to the door.  It opened slowly, revealing this beautifully dark dream man of mine, eyes of steel, penetrating through my sanity, so graceful in movement as he entered and made his way to me.  

My heart started kicking furiously again as he got closer, the scent of him overpowering the lavender and I so wanted to soak in him instead of this bubble bath.  He leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor, knees bent, and reached out for my hand.  I must have been out for a while because it had dried and was cold but Riddick's warm hand massaged the blood back into it and now I was warm all over.  I watched his long strong fingers weave through mine, running over the back of my hand to my wrist, down my arm and back up.  I couldn't take my eyes off our hands.  He was watching them too; I could see him out of the corner of my eye.  After a few minutes of light wonderfully perfect caresses, he held my hand with both of his, holding tightly as he leaned his head back against the wall and released a long deep sigh.  Something happened in that moment that I'm not sure I can put words to.  I felt completely and totally connected to him and I think he felt the same way.

A strange bond had suddenly formed between us in the few moments he held my hand, a bond that had unknowingly been forming since the very beginning.  One that, under any other circumstance, probably wouldn't have. I trusted him, he trusted me and it was more trust than either of us have ever felt.

I curled my fingers around his hand and squeezed in acknowledgment of these new feelings.  He didn't look at me but he squeezed back.  An answering call to my physical need of him, the need to be assured that he felt the same way.  There was no doubt that he did.

He pulled my hand to his lips, dragging them across my knuckles, over the sensitive part of the back of my hand, stirring up those damn butterflies in my stomach.  His skin was warm and the stubble on his cheek was surprisingly sensual.  He reached his own hand to his cheek, feeling the growth of facial hair that was there before running it over his head.  His hand left my sight for a second and when it returned he was holding a wickedly sharp knife, steel-gray in color, sharply curved at the tip, and a handle of the same material that fit in his large hand perfectly.

I tensed at the sight, wondering what he was going to do with it, and started to pull my hand away.  He looked over at me with one of his eyebrows hitched up…amused.  My hand dropped away from his as he stood up and walked over to the sink.  He wasn't going to hurt me but it still took a little longer to get my erratic breathing under control.  Riddick was still a dangerous man and he was going off instinct right now.  His instinct was to fight, to kill, to survive and that would take precedence over any feelings we have for each other.

Riddick had pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the corner and now had a handful of liquid soap and was smoothing it over his head when I finally felt calmer.  Now I was curious, I watched in amazement as he drew his shiv over his head in one smooth motion after another.  Cleanly and perfectly shaving his head like I've never seen before.  He didn't miss a spot and he didn't cut himself.  I remember hearing something a long time ago, on the news, someone listing his weapons of choice, only one…his shiv.  And explaining that he had perfected the art of knife play, his skill was beyond anyone ever seen.  He wasn't just dangerous with his bare hands but put a knife in one of them and he became deadly.

Just by watching him shave his head and face, I knew they were right.  He held the blade like it was another part of his body, he never fumbled with it, never missed his target.  It was fascinating to see this in real life.  I had to wonder how many of these news hounds or psychiatrists got to see him in action.  Probably none of them, Riddick didn't seem like the type to leave witnesses.  Their guess was as good as anyone's but it was nothing compared to the real thing.

When he was finished, he put the shiv on the counter and put his hands together underneath the running water.  As soon as they were full he splashed the water onto his face and head, repeating the process a few more times.  I watched the water run down his back, following the curve of his spine, some moving fast others moving slow and lazy like.  He put his hands on the edge of the counter and leaned in close to the mirror to inspect himself, the muscles in his shoulders and back flexing, shifting beneath his glistening skin.

His reflected self caught my eyes and he stared at me as I looked at his reflection, watched the water drip off his chin, excited by the way it rolled down his chest, between the valley of his large pecs, over his nipples; grew hotter as it zigzagged a path over the deep ridges of muscle in his stomach, leaving the sparse hair glittering with diamond like droplets of water.     

I couldn't stop myself.  My hand moved between my legs and I touched the sensitive, swollen flesh, seeking out the source of my pleasure.  Riddick's eyes were on me, not my face but lower as if he could see through the wall of bubbles, could see that I was touching myself.  But I didn't move my fingers, didn't relieve myself of this heated intensity that was burning at my fingertips.  I squeezed my legs shut tight and rolled to my side, sighing in frustration.  I pressed my cheek on the cold porcelain of the edge of tub and broke eye contact with Riddick.  This wasn't how I wanted it and I was actually able to stop myself.

Riddick didn't stop looking at me as he backed out of the bathroom, but I couldn't keep his gaze long enough.  Every time I looked at his face, mine would become hot, my cheeks would start to burn, and my body would start to ache for him.  When he was out of sight I breathed out noisily and reached up for my towel.

***********************************

Rain was pounding on the rooftop by the time I was through in the bathroom.  It was even darker outside than earlier until the occasional bolt of blue-white lightening flashed in the sky.  I squinted my eyes at the level of brightness it contained, temporarily blinded by it as I stumbled into the living room.  When my eyes adjusted to the flash I saw Riddick sitting on the couch

I joined him, sitting in the corner with my right leg tucked under me and my right arm draped casually over the back of the couch.  We looked at each other in the fading light; the steady thrum of the rain on the roof and glass of the balcony window was the only sound to be heard.  I wanted to talk but what could I say?  He probably didn't understand me now but, as Darren had told me, he'll remember it later so I had to choose my words very carefully, but what's careful when you're dealing with Riddick?  I had no clue and the more I thought about it the more frustrated I became.

_Screw it.  _I decided to just sit there…there really wasn't much to say any way.  We weren't still for very long and it was Riddick that moved first.  He slid his hand along the back of the couch until it rested over mine.  Funny how his simple touch could send explosive shivers though my body, sending my heart into a frenzy and my breathing out of whack.  He ran his fingertips over the back of my hand from my wrist to my fingers and then slipped underneath.  I did the same to him, watching as his eyes shut and he took a deep breath.  I felt crazed with satisfaction at the sound of it.

Without opening his eyes, he moved closer to me until his left knee was touching my right.  He took my hand and put it against his cheek, holding it there and leaning into it.  My mouth went dry and a vague tingle started between my legs.  Satisfied with the touch, Riddick moved my hand to his chest, right over his heart, which was thumping hard against my hand.  Was he nervous of excited?  No clue but I knew I was suffering from both.

I dug my fingers into his chest and I heard his exhale catch but it resumed quickly, slightly shakier than before.  He leaned closer, breathing heavily which only turned me on even more, and I felt myself gravitating towards him, totally against my will…sort of.

"Riddick," I said so quietly I almost couldn't hear it.  Riddick opened his eyes and drew back a bit to look at me as if I had called him by the wrong name.  There was something different in his eyes than before, a dull look, not the glimmer I had seen more often lately. He leaned back and sighed, looking defeated.  It took me a second to realize that he was battling with himself.  He knew who Riddick was, it was him, and I was getting the impression that he didn't like that.  My saying his name only reminded him of who he really was.  Someone he obviously didn't want to be.

"No," I said moving up to him and taking his face in my hands.  "It's okay to be Riddick," I said with a hint of distress in my voice.  He tried to turn away from me but I pulled him back.  "Look at me."

Riddick stopped struggling and met my eyes, trying desperately to hide what he was feeling but I could see it and it ripped my heart to pieces.  There was a distinct sadness in his eyes that I remember seeing in myself a few times when I was with Ned.  Complete helplessness.  I was the reason he looked this way.

He grabbed my wrists and attempted to pull my hands off his face and he was successful; he pushed me away from him as he stood up and left the room.  I sat there by myself, staring at the wall.  Was I kidding myself when I thought I could help him, that I would be good for him?  That he could fill some of the hollow in my heart, or was it hopeless.  Did he really want anyone's help?  

My tears were silent; they fell from my eyes without me knowing.  I did want to help him and I did want it to be him that filled the emptiness in my life.  Relationships were not my specialty but I did know what love felt like, and this was frighteningly close to it.  I had to try something.  I was drawn to him in a way that shouldn't be possible.

After a few minutes, I gathered my thoughts and feelings and got up off the couch, heading for the bedroom.  Riddick was on his side clutching my pillow to his chest.  He didn't look up when I came in or when I changed my clothes. I did it quickly before slowly climbing into bed.  I was determined to show him that his name didn't make him; it was who he was that made him.  There has been nothing but good in him since Darren dragged him through my door almost three days ago.

I moved up behind Riddick and put my hand on his shoulder, moving it down his arm to his fisted hand, he wouldn't take it.  With my body pressed up against his back I could feel him shaking, could feel his breathing, his anger.  I leaned down close to his ear, still holding onto his clenched hand, and caressed the outer edge with my lips.

"Riddick," I whispered and felt him stiffen.  "You're a good man.  You've rescued me from a hell that my life had become."  Whether he understood or not, I finally found something that needed to be said.  "You gave me hope."  His body began to relax.  "You brought me back to life."  His hand opened and he grabbed mine.  "There's nothing you can say or do that would make me run from you."

He rolled onto his back and I moved out of the way, catching his eyes and holding them with my determined gaze.  Before I could even think, or feel, Riddick pulled me into his arms and held me tight against him.  I wrapped my arms around him, running my hands over his smooth head, down his neck and over his back.  Again, my crying was silent as my veins flooded with emotion I've longed to feel.  Sensations that have been absent in my life came to life as his strong hands moved over my body, as his breath caressed my neck, the heaviness of his legs as they tangled with mine.  It was so incredibly wonderful that I was afraid it might not be real.

It was real all right but it wasn't going to last.  Only a handful of days left before this amazing man stepped back out of my life, leaving me to fend for myself, leaving me with the demons that were just waiting in the background, waiting to come back and feast on me.  Not something I wanted to dwell on so I put it in the back of my mind but it was stuck in my head like a little annoyance that would never leave.  

What I had right now is what I needed to focus on.  The Riddick I had with me now is where my attention should be.  I couldn't waste these days dwelling on something I couldn't control, I needed to pursue what was within my reach and enjoy the time I had to hold it in my hands…in my heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tainted Innocence**

Chapter 7 

Riddick discovered books today.  My collection of real hardbound books had been on the shelf since he arrived but somehow they caught his eye today and he wandered over in curiosity to have a look for himself.  He ran his fingers over the dusty spines, I know, I haven't read them in a long time, and he tilted his head so he could read the titles, pausing over a few different ones.  I was watching him from the hall, smiling.  Ned hated reading and went out of his way to state that every time I picked one up.  He said it filled my head with crazy ideas that altered my true perspective on life.  I hated that asshole.  No, I **hate** that asshole.

I was wondering if Riddick could read at the same time he chose one and pulled it from its spot.  He looked at the cover as he walked to the couch and sat down, flipping it open.  I'm assuming he could read because it certainly wasn't a picture book so there was nothing he could stare at but words.  The goggles over his eyes kept me in the dark until he turned the page.  Yep, he was reading.  I backed into the kitchen and started to clean it, leaving Riddick to his book.  Not sure what one he chose.

What seemed like hours later the kitchen was finally clean.  I walked back into the hall noticing the sun was going down and, yeah, guess it was hours later and I was about to head to the bathroom but I had to see.  I quietly looked into the living room and Riddick was still reading, about half way through now.  He didn't look up and he made no indication that he knew I was there.  On occasion I got lost in a book like that, everything around you just fades away.

I dragged my ass to the bathroom to start on that, complaining to myself the whole way.  Cleaning is not my thing but with all the hours I've been putting in at work, my apartment got to the point where it desperately needed it.  So why not take advantage of the down time.  I still didn't want to do it.  The bathroom didn't take as long as the kitchen and now that it was clean I was finally able to smile and pat myself on the back.  I put all the cleaning stuff away and walked back to the living room to see if Riddick wanted to help me get dinner ready, but I stopped short when I got there.

Riddick had stretched out on the couch asleep, book open and lying on his chest, one hand holding it, the other hanging over the side.  He was wearing that peaceful look again and I couldn't figure out if he was always like this or just now while he couldn't remember where he's been and what he's done.

Dinner was forgotten as I walked over to him.  I slipped the book out from under his hand and put it on the glass coffee table, then gently took a hold of his goggles and slipped them over his head.  I was prepared for him to lash out at me but he barely moved.

His position was so inviting to me that I couldn't turn it down.  I settled down on the couch next to him, resting my head on his shoulder and draping my arm across his stomach.  He grumbled quietly and wrapped his arm around me, drawing me closer to him.  I was relieved he didn't wake up, didn't freak out like he did the other day.

All these new feelings I have been experiencing this past week kept me emotionally and mentally exhausted, not to mention physically wiped out.  I fell asleep with little effort, which is surprising.  I could never fall asleep with someone touching me before, but now it didn't seem to affect me in the least.  Sometimes, the few occasions I would actually be in a deep sleep, Ned would climb into bed behind me after one of his late night outings with his buddies and no doubt a few hookers.  As slow and as quiet as he moved, the slightest jarring of the bed would bring me right out of sleep.

Then I would have to smell the cheap liquor and the cheap perfume of his one hour companions and I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep.  I don't think he ever knew that he woke me up every time he came home.  There were a few times when I knew he hadn't done anything that night but have sex and he would still want more when he got home.  Fucking me wasn't doing me any favors, it wasn't to ease any guilt he might have been feeling, he just wanted to reassure himself that he still owned me, that I was only fucking _him_.  This power trip he had usually became rough and almost violent.  He never hit me but the sex was hard and I bled afterwards, every time.  Lucky for me, that didn't happen too often.  His hookers and his drinking and his club hopping became his focus and I faded into the background.

Right now, my background was Riddick.  And that's all I wanted.  He had become so completely woven into my life that I figured it would be next to impossible to let him go without unraveling him from me, which would be like taking me apart.  Leaving me nothing but loose ends…back to the old shit grind, back to a life I have been longing to be rid of as far back as I can remember.  I didn't want to lose this man but there hasn't been a time in my life that I haven't lost something important to me.

Funny thing about dreams.  It's supposed to be a combination of things you've gone through, things you want to go through and sometimes it gives you a peek of what things you will _get_ to go through.  At certain points in a dream cycle, you hear and feel things as if they're real.  As your brain relaxes, it allows you to feel sensations in a way that you've never felt before.  There's no outside interference to distract you from what's happening.  And your body is able to respond in the way it's supposed to…the way it's designed to.

That's how I woke up.  I was lost somewhere in my subconscious, when I felt a tugging, twisting, absolutely explosive sensation at some point on my body I couldn't quite pinpoint.  My nerves fired up and drank in everything it was feeling.  There was heat, something sharp, then it went warm and wet, before becoming shockingly cold.  I felt my body arch, writhe, seek out this pleasure that was feasting on me, but I didn't wake up yet.  Something inside me needed to feel this, uninhibited, uninterrupted, mind-blowing altered reality, full of commotion and colliding emotions.

The wet heat returned and slowly began to spread throughout my body, tripping sensitive nerve endings all over.  I couldn't hold onto sleep any longer and I pulled myself almost painfully into my conscious mind, leaving the warmth of my dreams.  But it wasn't cold where I was when I woke up.  I could feel the heat from Riddick's body warming me and I realized I was now on my back and he had shifted position and was no longer at my eye level.  

The room was lighter than before and I realized it must be early morning sunlight that was filtering through the curtains.  Something tugged at me again and I lifted my head to look down along my body.  And what I saw nearly sent me into a heated frenzy.  Riddick had my shirt unbuttoned and was suckling at one of my nipples, drawing the taut flesh between his teeth and biting gently.  It was enough to bring on an orgasm if I wasn't so shocked.  I groaned against my will and his eyes were drawn to mine.  He released the erect tissue and held my gaze for a long moment, his eyes shimmering in the dim light.

I was trying to breathe but it was so erratic I couldn't focus.  His eyes were drilling into me; breaking down the sexual barriers Ned had forced me to place.  I arched my back, brushing my nipple across his chin and he looked down at it.  His warm breath washed over my sensitive skin, bringing on goose bumps and hardening my already hardened peak to where it actually hurt.

With a deep moan, Riddick covered me with his mouth, easing the pain with his soft tongue, massaging all the tension out of my body with simple, easy, soothing strokes.  I ran my hands over his smooth head, pressing my body to his, wanting to ask for more but wasn't able to form any coherent words.

I was driven mad by the thought of him touching me but when he actually did like he was now, I lost all sanity and became boneless in his arms.  So many thoughts and visuals flew through my mind as he pressed his hard body onto mine, gripping my hips tightly as his tongue continued to lavish its attention on my nipple.  I could feel his chest pressing against my leg as he breathed, hard and fast, and it wasn't long before he released the perfect suction he had on me and took a deep breath.  

He pressed his forehead between my breasts, breathing hotly down my exposed belly.  I remained as still as I could but it was difficult, he had me so worked up that I couldn't control my body, couldn't stop it from writhing against his.  I wanted to tear his clothes off and run my hands over his smooth, warm skin; taste him with my lips and tongue, making him feel so much pleasure he couldn't stop from groaning.  I wanted to hear him, hear that deep gravelly voice, groaning in ecstasy; but right now was about him; he was doing the exploring and I was just gonna have to deal with that.

In a quick smooth motion, Riddick slid up my body, dragging one hand over my breast up to cup my face, pressing his mouth to my ear.  He strategically placed his knee between my legs to steady himself, unknowingly putting pressure right where I needed it, forcing me to whimper in pleasure and at the same time setting me up for the inevitable release I've needed for so long.

I began grinding my crotch into his knee just as he clamped down on my neck, jolting my whole body.  I had a sudden flash of déjà vu.  I could swear on my life Riddick had done this to me before but when the hell would that have happened?

His lips were melting to my skin as I continued to rock against him.  My raspy breathing was cut short when I felt something hard pressing into my hip…something big.  I shifted around a little to get a better idea of size when Riddick grunted, the vibration of its deepness moving through my neck.  My shifting seemed to do something for him so I did it again.  His erection rubbed against the material of our clothes and his grunt became a long, drawn out growl.  He quickly caught on to my rhythm and slid the hardness of him against me, moving his hands up my back, underneath my shirt on my bare skin until they reached the back of my neck.

I turned my head to the side and kissed his fingers as they curled over my shoulder, digging in painfully as he pulled on me.  Riddick released the sensitive flesh of my neck and pressed his lips to my collarbone, breathing so hard, moving so hard that I thought I would finally make it to the top of that mountain when his breathing stopped and he jerked against me like he had been hit.  Just as fast, his breathing resumed, even harder than before, bringing with it a deep shaky groan and he jerked again.  I was a little worried that he was hurting and moved to the side and looked down at him to see his face.  His eyes were shut tight, his brow furrowed, he had sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, grimacing as he bit down.  I was frightened and was beginning to freefall off my mountain as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him even closer to me at the same time he jerked again.

_Oh, God.  What has happening?_

Riddick finally stilled and pulled away from me to look in my eyes.  They were glazed over, his eyelids heavy and he was still breathing hard.  It was another second before I felt it…felt something hot and sticky against my hip, slowly spreading.  I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away from me so I could see what it was.  His whole body was shaking and as he moved his hips away from me he shuddered.  It hit me hard then…exactly what it was that had happened.  Riddick had his release; he had made it up and over his mountain.  He orgasm was so obvious now that I wanted to slap myself for not understanding what was going on before so I could just enjoy it with him.

He looked a little worried about what happened as he pushed himself up to his knees and I sat up with him, wrapping my arms around his waist.  There was nothing wrong and I didn't want him to feel like it was a bad thing because it wasn't.  I could feel his heart pounding against his ribs as I pressed my cheek to his chest, running my hands over his lower back.  It took him a second to wrap his arms around me and when he did, it was a fierce and tight hug.

He moved his arms underneath mine and pulled me onto his lap, burying his face in my neck as he sighed deep in the back of his throat.  My arms went around his shoulders almost sighing myself.  I was relieved that he was okay and it didn't even matter what my body was denied, I was glad he was able to get something out of this.  He held me like that for a long time, stroking my back and kissing my neck and it wasn't until the sun had come all the way up before I pulled myself off his lap.  I took his hands and pulled him to his feet and I was very aware of him as he stood in front of me, so big and tall and safe.  He was my safe place, someone I would always feel protected with.  I only wished I had met him a long time ago, just his presence could have pulled me out of the worst situations I have ever found myself in.  He was strong and he made me feel strong too.

We walked down to the bathroom silently, his large hand holding onto my smaller one, nothing like the first time we did this.  That time he was scared, unsure about who Darren was leaving him with and what was going to happen to him.  But now, he held my hand because he wanted to, because of that connection.  We both needed to feel physical contact with each other and I don't know how I knew that.  For being almost total strangers, we had gotten pretty close pretty fast.  I learned things about him that I never was able to find out in other men and he was certainly able to draw out things in me that I never imagined I could feel.

Once in the bathroom I turned around to face him and looked up into his beautifully shined eyes, my hands moving up to his shoulders then to his face.  His eyes closed and I moved in to kiss him lightly on the cheek.  The same instant I did that his arms went around my waist and pulled me against him, holding onto me like he would never get another chance.  I enjoyed the feel of his chest pressed against me, the hardness of his body against the softness of mine.  We could've stayed like that forever but I reached behind me and took hold of his arms and moved them away from me.  I couldn't look at him as I left the bathroom but I could feel his eyes on me, burning me wherever he looked until the door was shut.

I wearily headed to my room and began stripping out of my clothes as a thought suddenly came to me.  Darren was supposed to have come by yesterday to check on things and give me an update on Riddick's situation but he never showed.  I was a little worried but then I couldn't help but feel a little happy that Riddick might be around longer than expected.  Maybe it was selfish of me to want to keep him here and it made me feel guilty for even hoping for it.  I really needed to get my life together, prepare myself for the day when Riddick walked out that door.

**********Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.  It's been inspiring.***********


	8. Chapter 8

**Tainted Innocence**

**Chapter 8**

Riddick and I basically slept on and off all day.  After he got cleaned up I took my turn and when I came back to the bedroom he was out cold on the bed so I joined him and fell into a relaxing sleep.  When we did wake up, we made no effort to get out of bed; we just looked at each other, eyes wandering over every inch of skin that we could see.  It was nice to not have to say anything, everything we were feeling, everything we wanted could be seen in our eyes.  I rolled away from him at one point when I thought he was asleep only to feel the heavy weight of his arm move across my waist as he dragged me back to him.  He sighed and nuzzled into the back of my neck and I couldn't hold back a smile.

By the time we got up, it was late afternoon.  Riddick was reading again and I was wandering aimlessly around the apartment.  I was feeling a little on edge, a little jittery and I needed to find something for us to do.   We could make cookies.  Wouldn't that be interesting to see Big Evil making cookies?

"Hey," I said.  Riddick looked up at me as I walked into the living room.  "Wanna help me in the kitchen?"  I asked.  He cocked an eyebrow at me so I motioned for him to follow me and he got up off the couch.  He's a pretty fast learner and seems to be able to follow directions without me even saying anything.  This man was pretty smart, I could understand why there was a bounty put on his head, an even bigger bounty if he was brought in alive.

********************************************

It was so funny I couldn't stop laughing.  Riddick had the dough in his hand inspecting it as it ran through his fingers.  I reached for a handful of flour as he dropped the gooey stuff back into the bowl and threw it at him.  He froze and looked down at his body; fine white powder was sprinkled across his bare arm and the front of his shirt.  He slowly turned his head to me, the light from above glinting off his goggles as he fixed me with his pointed stare.  I was still laughing but it wasn't as strong as before and it was slowly dying as his heated gaze locked on mine.

Something happened next that stopped everything.  Something so amazing that I didn't believe I saw it at first.  The corners of Riddick's lips curled up into a smile.  A real smile.  Not dark or altered out of anger or lust but genuine, a happy smile.  My mouth dropped open slightly in shock as he closed the distance between us, trapping me in the corner of the counter.

His hands moved to either side of me so I couldn't run but he had it all wrong…I wasn't going anywhere.  A prickly sensation moved over my skin as he leaned against me, running up and down my spine, down my legs, lingering longer between them.  Riddick's smile was disrupted when he licked his lips, moving his tongue over the soft thick flesh.  Unconsciously, I did the same; his head dipped slightly as his eyes were drawn to them.  He shifted his stance and forced me to spread my legs with his knee.

When he brought his eyes back to mine I could see my reflection staring back at me, an altered version of me, I was sure of it.  The woman I was seeing was glowing with arousal, beautiful as the pink colored her cheeks, glazed, dilated eyes heavy and watchful.  That couldn't be me…I never look like that and I couldn't look at myself anymore.  I wanted to see him, so I reached up to his face and removed his goggles without any protest from him.

He blinked a few times, squinting until his eyes adjusted to the light.  I put his goggles down and kept my hands on the counter, leaning back to force him to lean closer, and he did.  Our lips were so close it was ridiculous that I didn't just kiss him; he certainly had the kissing thing down but on the lips was something neither of us had done yet.  It would be in a sense, his first time and for me, in an even stranger sense, my first time.  Kissing on the lips wasn't new to me but I had a feeling this time was going to be different.  This was Riddick; a man that made me feel things that shouldn't be possible by just standing next to me…a kiss from him would probably knock me on my ass.  It would, for once in my pathetic life, mean something more than any other kiss.  Is this something I was ready for?

And then, without thinking, I did it.  I moved in, brushing my lips over his and the instant electric wave of pleasure shocked its way through my body, shaking me with its power right to the center of me.  He not only had me at that point but I knew I had him as well.  His breathing changed drastically, nothing I haven't heard from him before but this time the sound of it was different and I can't explain what it was.  It was coming hard through his nose, blasting hot air over my cheek.  If a simple brush of the lips made him do that then this kiss just might knock both of us on our asses.

It was as if he was reading my mind when he pressed his lips harder to mine with a fevered pressure, keeping them still for only a moment before he opened his mouth to me allowing my tongue inside to do some exploring.  The taste of him was so sweet, so overpowering that I didn't think I could handle anymore but I didn't think I could handle stopping either.  His tongue wrapped around mine turning everything below my waist into mush.  I grabbed onto his shoulders to hold myself up, feeling the powerful muscles contracting as he leaned into me.  There was that familiar hard feeling against my thigh again and I groaned into his mouth at the thought of his arousal.  The fact that I could kiss him and bring him to this point, and I was feeling the same.  The more intense the kiss became the hotter I felt, the more wet he made me.

Riddick was definitely learning the basic moves for sex, spreading my feet with one of his so he could step up right between them, pressing his erection to the center of me, making me quietly cry out.  I kissed him deeper; ignoring the fact that I needed air, there was no way I was going to let go of those lips. 

My hand moved down over his chest, squeezing in between us as I went right for his pleasure point.  I needed to feel how hard he was, needed to touch him.  He stepped back just enough to give my hand room without realizing what I was doing down there and what he was going to feel next.  I wrapped my hands around him and squeezed him through his pants and he was bigger than I had expected.

Riddick pulled away from my lips and looked down at what I was doing, watching as I stroked him up and down.  His mouth dropped open slightly and he drew in a shuddering breath.  The way he sounded was so amazing, such a turn on that my hand stilled and I closed my eyes, leaning my head back.  My world was spinning, I was dizzy, my heart was pounding so hard it hurt but that all stopped when I felt Riddick's lips on my neck.  He moved up to my jaw and over to my ear, nibbling and licking until I was so heated I couldn't hold back.  

I moved my other hand down between us and started on his button then his zipper, needing to free him, to feel his hot smooth skin.  Riddick moved his hands around my waist to my lower back and pulled me so close to him that I couldn't move my hands.  I'm not sure if he wanted me to stop or he just needed me that close but I did stop and slid my hands back up to his shoulder to hold onto him.  It wasn't long before his lips found mine again and his tongue slipped deep inside my mouth.  I pushed in to him hard, so completely lost in the kiss that I didn't hear the buzzer from the front door.  I thought it was just in my head but it sounded again.

_Who the hell could that be?_

I pulled away from Riddick's lips and turned my head to the side, eyeing the kitchen door in confusion.  But Riddick wasn't done kissing and he continued to lavish my jaw and neck with lustful attention.   My eyes closed again at the softness of his lips, the wetness of his tongue, and I sank back into the feel of him.  When the buzzer sounded again followed by panicked knocking, I jumped in his arms and put my hands on his chest to push him away.  He let go reluctantly and I squeezed out from between him and the counter.  I didn't get very far when I felt Riddick's hand grab the waist of my pants as he spun me and pulled me back for another deep, slow, sweet kiss.

Damn him…I didn't want to untangle myself from his arms but the knocking was becoming very insistent.  Again, I pulled myself out of the safety and warmth of Riddick's arms and hurried from the kitchen before he could pull me back.  I opened the door completely unaware of how flushed I looked and was surprised, but at the same time not surprised, to see Darren standing there in mid knock.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked as he pushed past me.  I shook my head and took a deep breath to refocus myself and turned away from the door as I shut it.

"I didn't hear the buzzer…sorry," I explained lamely.  There was a drawn out silence as Darren looked at me, really looked at me as he tried to figure out what was going on.  He looked toward the kitchen then back to me.  I could see in his eyes that he knew what was happening with me.  Damn, I must be an open book or something for him to figure it out that easily.

"Sit down Eden.  We need to talk," he said as he made his way to the couch.  I stood there for a second before joining him, trying to decide what he was going to tell me.  Lecture me, tell me I shouldn't have gotten involved with Riddick…either way, I wasn't going to put up with it.  Not from him.

"I have a few leads for Riddick's transport and I'll know very soon exactly what's going to happen."  I nodded and tried to keep any expression off my face but I could feel my heart flutter nervously.  Darren got a solemn look on his face as he breathed in deep.  "My question for you is…" He paused for a second, gathering his thoughts.  "Are you going to be able to let him go?"

"What?" I asked in surprise.  There's no way my feelings for Riddick could be that obvious.  "Why would I have a problem?"

"Cuz Eden.  You haven't smiled this much in a long time.  And the way Riddick acts with you…well, you get it."  I looked away from Darren's probing eyes and sighed.

"When you're ready to take him…take him.  It wasn't in the deal for you to worry about what I thought or felt.  This was a just a lay over…right?"

"Right," he said a little reluctantly.  What?  Was Darren getting a conscience?  Not possible, that isn't like him.

"I knew what I was getting into and believe me, I've been through worse," I stated as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Look, I…" The phone rang suddenly, cutting off Darren's sentence.  I got up to answer it, not caring if I heard the rest of his speech.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Hi Eden, it's Holly."  Great.  Holly from the office.  I wondered what this could be about.

"Hi Holly," I replied, letting my eyes fall closed.

"I hate to bother you at home while you're on vacation but we kind of have a problem here."  Of course there's a problem, what else would it be.

"What problem?" I asked as I started to move my hand to the back of my neck but stopped when I felt a hand settle on my shoulder.  I was about to turn around to see but as it moved to my neck and began squeezing gently, I knew who it was.  The feel of Riddick's hands on my body had become a familiar feeling.

"Something happened to some of the data in our files and it's all coming out coded.  No one in the office knows how to fix it and we were hoping…"

"I can fix them, Holly," I interrupted.  "Just have a messenger bring the disks to my house and I'll have a look at them."  Holly heaved a grateful sigh of relief and I felt myself doing the same but only because Riddick was standing so close I could feel the heat of his body.  I certainly hoped I could let Riddick go like I had told Darren.  Being heartbroken because you loved someone that didn't love you back was extremely different than being heartbroken by the separation of someone you loved that also loved you back.  Both very painful but still very different.  

The call ended and I leaned back against Riddick's solid chest and just tried to breathe, forgetting all about Darren in the other room.  It wasn't until he cleared his throat that I remembered what he was telling me and the realization that the end was near.

I pulled away from Riddick and went back to Darren, feeling worse than I did when he first got here.  Things were moving along so fast and I couldn't do anything to stop it.  I was powerless and frustrated that no amount of convincing of any kind would change the way things were going to end.

"I don't have an exact time of when things are going to happen but I do know it will only be 24 to 36 hours…it could even be less, I just don't know."  I barely heard him speaking but the words settled unwanted in my head.  24 hours just wasn't enough time.  It would be over before I knew it and then where would I be?  I couldn't do this anymore.  I didn't want to think of losing the only good thing in my life and it made me so angry.

"Whenever it happens it happens," I responded coldly.  At this point it really didn't matter if my attitude offended Darren, he was part of the problem.  It was Darren that would be back to take Riddick away from me.  "If you'll excuse me," I said, doing my best to keep the quiver out of my voice.  "I have things in the kitchen I need to tend to."  Darren nodded and I walked off before he could even move, leaving him and Riddick standing there.

Inside the kitchen I stood there, not tending to anything.  The front door opened and closed and I managed to find some relief that Darren was gone for now but the sense of dread that he would be back crept into the pit of my stomach.  I tried my hardest not to cry but everything became blurry and I could feel the tears on my cheeks.  I had lost again.  You would think by now that I would be used to losing but it never gets easier.

Warms strong hands slid around my waist and locked in front of me, resting on my belly.  I could feel Riddick's breath caressing my neck just before he settled his lips there and breathed in deep.  All the sorrow I was feeling seemed to ease up for a moment.  I needed to enjoy the fact that I had finally found someone that could love me back, someone that could show his love and affection towards me. 

Riddick began kissing my jaw, moving to my chin when he stopped.  He released me and moved around to my front to look at me but I couldn't look him in the eyes.  I didn't want him to see the sadness there but he put his finger under my chin and forced me to look up at him.  He looked confused and almost sad when he saw the tears slipping down my cheeks.  There was no way I could explain what I was going through but I didn't have to.  It didn't matter to Riddick what it was that made me cry; what mattered was that I was crying and the fact that he wanted to make it all better.  It could be the dumbest thing like breaking a glass and I knew he wouldn't make fun of me or think I was stupid.  If it hurt me it hurt me.

So, expressing himself in the only way he knew how, through action, Riddick pulled me into his arms and held me, kept me safe from everything he could.  I wrapped my arms tightly around him and let him chase all the demons away.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Tainted Innocence**

Chapter 9 

After dinner I set Riddick up in the living room with the remote to the vid screen to keep him entertained while I looked through some files my office had sent over.  This is why I don't take vacations.  Shit doesn't get done and if it does, it's all messed up.

The tension in my neck started as soon as I sat down.  I didn't realize it until right then just how stressful work had become.  The past few days couldn't be looked at as much of a stress relief but in a way it was.

Riddick seemed to bring out feelings in me that I haven't felt in a long time and it made me feel revitalized; brought back a sense of hope I thought was gone for good.  Life didn't happen so we could just _make_ it through each day, there was always something to appreciate.

I never though in a million years that I would have Riddick in my home, taking care of him, protecting him and actually wanting to.  Things felt different to me now; the way I felt was different.  In such a short time my perspective on life has changed.  If doing this little favor for Darren got me killed, it wouldn't matter.  I needed this.  I needed someone to step into my life and completely shake it up, wake me up out of my daze.

Before I knew it I had gone through all the disks, made the necessary changes and finished everything up.  My thoughts kept me distracted from the time and an hour later, I was through…amazing.

I stood and stretched my arms up over my head to try and loosen the tight muscles in my neck and shoulders before wandering into the living room to see what Riddick was doing; he'd been pretty quiet this whole time.

When I came in he looked over at me, wearing this smoldering, dark hungry look in his eyes as his gaze traveled over my body.  It sent pleasure spikes through my stomach and down to my crotch.  The look was intense, so much that I could feel it brushing heavily over my skin as I took slow steps toward him.

He looked back to the vid screen, shifting uncomfortably on the couch and I came around to see what he was watching…whoa, naked people were on the screen.  I didn't even know I got that channel.  I looked back at him and watched as he licked his lips, the rise and fall of his chest, the nervous twitch of his fingers on his thigh.  He was turned on to the point where I could feel it in the air, not to mention see it pressing hard through his pants near his twitching fingers.

My whole body suddenly went feverish at the sight.  I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, almost able to feel his hands all over me, feel his hard muscles against me, taste the sweetness of his lips but when I joined him on the couch I just sat there, admiring the view.

He quickly glanced at me, his eyes heavy lidded with desire, his jaw muscles tensing as he bit down.  I moved closer then, and put my hand on his shoulder, moving it to the back of his neck and over to his other shoulder.  He leaned his head back and closed his eyes when I passed his neck, inhaling deeply, which encouraged me further.

I put my other hand on his stomach and leaned closer, eyeing the vein in his throat, the smoothness of his skin, the movement of muscle as he swallowed.  Riddick's hands were fisted at his sides, his breathing a lot rougher than when I first entered the room.

My hand slid up his chest to his collarbone, running my fingers over it before slipping beneath his shirt to feel his bare skin.  I moved even closer until my breasts were pressed against his arm, inching closer to his neck until my lips grazed his hot flesh, settling over the thick vein, feeling his fast yet steady pulse thrumming softly against my lips.

There was a click sound as Riddick turned off the vid screen, the room suddenly quiet except for our heavy breathing.  Riddick moved his hand to my leg near my knee then moved slowly upward, until there was nowhere else to go.  I opened my mouth and sucked on his neck, up to just below his ear, growing dizzy from the taste of his skin.

He groaned quietly and rested his head back against my arm, squeezing my thigh in rhythm with my sucking.  It was an explosive feeling all through my lower half at the sound of his groan; flipping a switch on in my body that sent a flash of liquid heat through my veins, making me shiver, making me want more.

I draped my leg over his and pulled myself up his body, straddling his knee as I took his earlobe between my teeth and bit down.   He jumped slightly and moved his hand and because I had switched positions, he rubbed right against me sending a prickly sensation shooting down to my toes.  I gripped him harder, crying out with pleasure; surprised by how sensitive I had become.  It was then that Riddick discovered what made me feel good.  So, he kept his hand where it was, using his palm to press against me.

I moved my hips a little, pushing down on him still sucking on his ear when I felt his hand on the back of my knee.  He pulled on it, moving it until it rested on the other side of him, shifting beneath me so I was straddling him.

He removed his hand from between my legs and put both of them on my hips, pulling me down.  His erection rubbed against me where his hand just was, becoming more effective in increasing the intensity of my desire and now his hands were free to roam.

I released his ear and sat up back a little, still dragging myself over him.  My hands were on his shoulders holding tightly as I moved.  With each movement, my nipples rubbed roughly over my cotton shirt making them painfully hard, drawing Riddick's attention to them.  His hands moved over my breasts, squeezing them, rubbing his fingers over the hardened peaks. It was like I had no control over my body.  It was feeding off Riddick, his hands, his lips, his entire body.  I was just along for the ride but was thoroughly enjoying myself.

I leaned back in for another kiss, capturing his lips with mine; sucking on them, running my tongue over the sweet smoothness of them, coaxing another groan from deep within his throat.  I was so caught up in the sound that I didn't realize that he was now pinching my nipples.  Not too hard but just enough that I could feel the stinging sharp hot sensation.  I looked down and watched as the material wrinkled and smoothed as he squeezed…released, and I noticed he was moving in rhythm with my every move.  The harder I pressed myself onto his erection the harder he pinched.  Riddick's mouth hung open slightly as he watched his strong fingers pulling at my nipples and I couldn't take my eyes off his luscious lower lip.  But for some strange reason, I didn't move in for another taste; I pushed myself off his lap and stood up.  His hands dropped to his lap, looking a little disappointed.  I reached my hand out to him and he immediately took it and stood up.  

Moving this to the bedroom seemed like a good idea and I didn't even need to drag Riddick along, he followed willingly.  It was probably the longest walk I've ever taken.  The hallway was dark and the only thing I could focus on was the warmth of Riddick's hand and his heavy breathing, although, it was kind of hard to hear over my own.

Once we made it to the bedroom, Riddick turned me around and pushed my up against the wall, pressing his lips hard to mine.  Our hands were roving everywhere, touching everything we could get our eager hands on.  His body was hot and burning through his clothes so I felt it necessary to relieve him of some of the discomfort.  I gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled up.  He caught on and finished pulling it over his head and threw it somewhere behind him.  My hands automatically fell to his chest, feeling his solid pecs, finding their way to his muscle cleavage before moving down over hard nipples, silky hair…all the way down to the waist of his pants.

I could feel Riddick's lips all over my neck as I tried to work the button and zipper but I wasn't getting anywhere so I gave up and went for my own shirt when I noticed that his hands were already up there, desperate to feel my skin.  My breasts were out of my bra and he was pressing his palms against them.  There was so much passion between us, so much need and desire that I wasn't fully aware of what was going on around me.  I was afraid that I would be so swept away that I would miss out on the physical side of it.

Breathing wasn't as easy as it sounds but I did my best to slow it down, letting my hands fall away from Riddick's amazing body.  He paused as well, sensing my hesitation.  I looked up into his eyes and could see intense swirling colors, moving fast and making me dizzy.  Neither of us wanted to stop, I could tell, but something made Riddick slow down and I was so grateful.

He carefully and gently brushed the hair away from my face and kissed me on the lips so sweetly it made me feel something different than what I was feeling only seconds ago.  Riddick slowly helped me get my shirt off along with the rest of our clothes and it was him that pulled me over to the bed.  We didn't get under the covers…they would just get in the way.

I was pretty sure that Riddick knew exactly what was supposed to come next considering his choice of viewing material this evening but he didn't take it that far.  He was lying on his side, propped up on his elbow, dragging his fingers over my naked body so lightly I could hardly feel them.  Each time his fingers made real contact I shivered.  It was a feeling I could never explain, it's something you just have to experience.

I reached up to his face and he let my hand linger on his cheek for only a moment until he gently took my wrist and moved my hand back to the bed.  I needed to feel him so bad it was driving my crazy but he wouldn't let me.  His fingers continued to draw images all over my body, getting lower and lower each time and I actually had to close my eyes because the room started to spin.  After what seemed like forever, Riddick finally slipped between my legs.  I let out this long groan of pure relief and when he began moving his fingers I sucked in a breath and held it.  It was like he was an expert but in a way it was his first time but it wasn't and I was feeling all confused about the whole thing so I tried to relax.

Sure enough, Riddick was bringing me closer to the climax I've been waiting for all week, the release I've been needing my whole life.  But I didn't just want him to bring me to the edge while I was flat on my back completely motionless; I needed to feel his body against mine, needed to feel his warm flesh with my fingers.  It was like he read my mind when I suddenly felt his warm breath on my cheek.  I automatically turned toward him and our lips met in a moaning heated satisfying kiss.  Everything slowed down until he broke away and looked down at his hand busily at work between my thighs.  I snuggled into his neck, breathing hard, feeling his skin moisten with each blast of hot air.  My whole body started shaking as I got closer to the end and I wrapped my arms around Riddick's shoulders, moaning quietly.  His response to that was the release of this long deep sigh and it was like the ground dropped out from under me and I climaxed in a huge explosive flash of color and sound and feeling.  I held on to Riddick like he was my anchor until the waves of pleasure eased up.

He slowly removed his hand and encircled me in his arms.  I didn't notice until that point that he was breathing almost harder than I was and again I didn't notice until now that he had climaxed as well.  Dammit, I missed out on that again.  Maybe it wasn't something he was ready for.  Some part of his mind wasn't ready to share something so intimate like that with me yet.  In my selfish goal to have an orgasm, I wasn't aware of the intense pleasure Riddick was feeling.  And to have climaxed without being touched?  Maybe he was more in tune with his emotional and sexual side than I had figured.  His mind was so open right now that he was more willing to accept any sexual feelings than I was.

Riddick moved to my other side and we got comfortable in each other's arms.  I could hear and feel his heart beating against his ribs as I lay on his chest.  It made him real and the sad reality is that this wasn't going to last much longer, I could feel it.  Shit.  I didn't want to remember that our time was short.  Tears sprang up in my eyes and as they silently dropped onto Riddick's skin his head rose from the pillow and he looked down at me.  I moved up to eye level with him and looked into his eyes, all over his face, trying to memorize every line, every curve.

"I'm scared," I simply said and it couldn't have been more true.  What was I going to be without Riddick?  "I don't know what to do."  I didn't expect an answer but I could see some kind of understanding in his eyes like he knew this was going to end.  What I needed to admit to myself and accept was that Riddick changed me.  He made me real.  He brought the real me out and made me believe in things again…especially myself. 

I was feeling restless like I needed to get up and do something…anything and Riddick knew.  The animal instinct told him I was about to run so he held onto me tighter and I didn't fight it.  I molded myself to him and let the past week flood into my mind.  All the images and feelings and thoughts and excitement.  No one could ever take that away from me and I hoped that Riddick would remember it as well.

********Thanks to all the e-mails and the reviews.  It's been a difficult time for me lately and it's good to know that people are still reading.  I'm hoping that I'm getting back into writing thing and just so you know, the sequel has already begun.  Yeah!


	10. Chapter 10

****Sorry this took so long to get out but I got really sick and I still had two jobs to do.  So all I did was work and sleep.  I think I'm better now or at least getting there.  Anyway, here is the last chapter but don't worry, I've got the whole idea and the first chapter ready for the sequel.  Hope you've enjoyed reading this and be ready for more.  Thanks for all the e-mails and reviews, they've kept me encouraged through the more difficult times in my life. Love ya all.

Tainted Innocence 

Chapter 10

"Who are you?"  The deep gravelly voice scratched at my nerves, drawing me out of sleep.  I opened my eyes to complete darkness, confused…wondering if I had just dreamed those words.  They were too deep; too course to have come from a human.  But the words were repeated; rushing over me like sand paper, "Who are you?" spoke in almost a whisper.

It took me a second to find my own voice, the sound of his still trying to nestle into my head.  "I'm Eden," I finally forced out through uncooperative lips.

"I know your name," he rumbled from his position across the room.  "I asked who you were."  I suddenly felt nervous.  This is the feeling I expected from him when I first met him, dark, rough, a force of power that could be _felt_.

I reached with shaky hands to the floor to retrieve my shirt so I could cover my naked body, laughing silently, in an insane sort of way, that just a few hours ago, Riddick had his hands all over me, was worshipping me with his lips and tongue until I could no longer hold back.  The release was sweet but now I felt dirty.

Once the shirt was over my head I dared to look over at him, staying on the bed.  My eyes were adjusting to the darkness and I could barely see his massive form in the gloom.

"I'm a friend of Darren's.  _If_ that's what you want to call it," I said in a bitter tone, but I could hear the nervousness in my voice and had no doubt that he could hear it as well.  "He left you here to keep you safe until he could get you a transport out, which could be any…"

…there was a knock at the front door; I knew it was Darren and I knew it was over.  Riddick calmly stood up and left the room.  I watched him walk out, listened as he answered the door, heard Darren's voice, and wanted to kick myself in the ass for getting pulled down so deep.  

There had been no doubt in my mind that this day would come; I guess on some level I was hoping it wouldn't be so soon, or that even when it did come, Riddick would want to stay.  It felt like things between Riddick and myself were actually going somewhere but that's because I was in such strong denial of the inevitable outcome.

"Shit," I whispered in defeat, pulling myself out of bed and wandering slowly into the hall.  The real Riddick was back; his mind was how it was before I met him.

 Darren was in the living room, holding Riddick's duffle bad, Riddick nowhere to be seen.  When he spotted me he smiled, an easy kind of smile.

"Hey," he said.  "We'll be outta your way in a minute."  He said the words carefully and quietly as if they might break me.  Darren knew something was going on and he was attempting to be respectful of my sensitive situation.  "I left another credit chip on the counter in the kitchen," he continued.  I didn't say anything.  The money didn't matter to me now; I didn't care if I had it or not.

I leaned my shoulder against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest, trying my hardest to not give a shit but who was I kidding; I allowed myself to care, I let my guard down and granted entrance into my heart to the one man the Universe feared and now he was leaving and it actually hurt.

The sting behind my eyes increased but I refused to show my tears, would not let them fall.  I was stronger than that and I had my pride but what the fuck good is pride anyway?  It didn't stop the ache in my chest, didn't ease any pain I was in…fuck pride.

The air around me suddenly heated up and the atmosphere seemed charged with electricity.  I knew Riddick was close by, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and a shiver ran down my spine, but I was still shocked when he walked past me…so silent…brushing against my arm.  It was an all too familiar feeling, the feel of Riddick's skin against mine.  My arms dropped to my sides and I struggled to breathe.

I needed his touch; I needed to feel him again because the _feel_ of him was the same, nothing in that respect had changed.  I saw what he could be; I felt it deep down inside him.  With that simple brush up, I knew he was the same man I had grown fond of the past week, but it was being pushed aside, hidden away in some dark corner that was his life probably to never be seen again.

Riddick made it to Darren and Darren said something along the lines of a thank you and goodbye but I was too stunned to respond.  All I wanted to do was throw my arms around Riddick and tell him to stay with me.  I would protect him, take care of him…anything to not be alone, anything to keep feeling what he made me feel.  The affect he was having on my life was so immense that I couldn't compare it to anything I've ever been through.  I hated myself for being so weak, so vulnerable and I forced myself to stay where I was, not moving a muscle, not giving in.

Riddick was almost out the door when he stopped and turned back half way.  The look in his eyes was so foreign to me, nothing of what it _had_ been, of what I'd become accustomed to.  It hit me then, memories of the other day flooded my mind.  Standing in the kitchen making dinner, Riddick wrapping his strong arms around me from behind and pulling me close, kissing my neck and breathing me in.

It was so vivid, the sensation so strong, so real, I could feel it right now as we looked at each other.  His image blurred as the tears forced their way through but somehow I managed a small smile, silently wishing him well…and he turned and left…and my heart broke.

I stayed where I was long after they left, the silence creeping around me, becoming so intense my ears started to ring.  More than once I wanted to run to the window and watch them leave but I didn't…didn't want to see Riddick _not_ look back, didn't want to see him keep moving forward, leaving me behind without a second thought.

Riddick didn't use me and I knew that.  He was innocent in all this…unfortunately; his innocence was marred by reality.  A reality full of evil and death.  The things he must have done, witnessed, and endured through were more than I could ever imagine.  He was strong, even if it was a different sense of strong than what most people felt.  He had learned to deal with life's blows one at a time, forcing him to stow away his emotions.  I had a chance to see those emotions, experience them the same time he did and it was beautiful.  This was just another stop in his life and he would move on, put this past week somewhere far behind him, put me somewhere far away.

I only hoped I was able to show him that there was love out there, that there are people he could really trust and that it was okay to let people in.  Maybe what he was able to experience, to discover in our week together will help him get through the tough times in his life.  That he'll look back on this when he's in a rough spot and remember what we had, remember me because I will never forget.

***********************************

As the days went by I started feeling normal again or as normal as I can be anymore, but there were times when I would catch his scent and a visual of him would fill my mind, completely unwanted, and threaten to tear me down.  The pain never stopped, I was just learning how to deal with it.  Each memory, sound, taste, mental image, only made me stronger, only made me fight harder to keep my sanity.

It's been almost a month now since I last saw Riddick and I thought I had finally gotten over the hardest part.  Things were finally easier, I was able to sleep at night, and was finally able to smile when I did smell him or remember something about him.  This morning was different.

Riddick was lying heavy on my mind as soon as I woke up and it followed me everywhere.  Thoughts of him were constantly buzzing around in my head.  I couldn't concentrate long enough on the simplest of tasks at work because images of his hands flashed through my mind, the feel of his touch on my body, his lips and the first time he smiled.

Finally, after putting up with as much as I could, I ran to the bathroom and cried, let it all out in hopes that it would ease the pressure inside.  But it didn't.  It hurt and I needed him more than anything.  I begged and pleaded with empty air to send him back to me but it was futile, he was gone and I needed to accept it and move on.

By the time I got home from work I was emotionally exhausted.  I dragged myself through the living room, dropping my bag carelessly to the floor and kicked out of my shoes.  The remote caught my eye and I picked it up remembering the time I let Riddick have free reign over the vid screen and the erotic movie he decided on.  I managed a small laugh and hit the button, changing to the news just for sound and headed to the kitchen to fix some tea.

The ache in my heart never ceased, the tearing feeling inside was still there but I was becoming numb to it.  I didn't even begin to understand how or why I could feel so much for someone I hardly knew.  He touched my life in a way that couldn't be explained, made me see myself differently, forced me to look deeper into my life and fix what was wrong or what I didn't like.  I stopped regretting everything I had done or things that happened to me.  Life continued on whether or not I contributed.  Everything happens for a reason, they say, but for me, I feel like I'm just a piece of sand on an endless beach just…existing.

I sipped my tea, leaning wearily against the counter when something on the news caught my attention. 'The Hunter-Gratzner, a passenger transport ship sent out an SOS some time in the middle of the night.  Their distress signal was never repeated.  The Hunter-Gratzner has presumably crashed somewhere between their take-off point and their destination but way off course and it was assumed there were no survivors'.   They would have more details as the investigation continued.

I shook my head and closed my eyes.  "Poor people," I said out loud.  "Never knew what hit 'em."  How would that be?  Right in the middle of a cryo induced dream and never waking up.  The news only added to the despair I was feeling.  I put my cup down, turned off the vid screen, climbed into bed and wondered where and what Riddick was doing.

'Maybe one day I'll be more than just a piece of sand on the beach' I thought as I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the people on the Hunter-Gratzner that had lost their lives. The End 


End file.
